Where Do We Stand?
by xStormDancerx
Summary: Levi remembers his past life, involving Titans, his fellow comrades, and such. He is seventeen, and is in Japan for his high school career, still searching for his Eren, who hasn't turned up anywhere. But, finally, a new student shows up to Legion Corps High, and it is none other than Eren Jaeger! But, does the teen still remember? And does he hate Levi in this life? RIREN ERERI
1. Levi POV

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Storm here! ^^ Thank you for reading! ^^ Check out my other stories on XwinterstormX! That's my personal account.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan!**

Damn job, damn city, damn fucking country. I was sick of this life, and of the same ordinary thing. I wake up; I see a young face in front of me, along with bright green eyes that flecked with a bit of gold near the pupil. The chocolate colored hair blended in nicely with the slightly tan skin, and the boyish face of the young man that was turning into a man.

Eren was his name: Eren Jaeger, the boy with the green eyes.

_How old was he?_ I wondered. _Is he in this life? Is he okay, did he have any memories of the past? Did he remember how he died, does he hate me?_

I sighed, gripping my bag tighter, making my knuckles turn white. I walked faster, doing everything I could to get the burning green eyes out of my head. As my mind faded back into the shitty, disgusting world we lived in, I heard the beeping of cars and people yelling. The air was thicker, and it filled with all different types of smells. I could pick out coffee, pretzels, cigarettes, along with gas from the many surrounding cars and taxis.

I growled at the crowds of people at the corner of the street, who were all waiting for the cars to stop so they could walk, and sadly, I was one of the latter. The cars finally stopped, their light turning red while the crosswalk's turned green. We huddled across the street, staying in a pack and heading our separate ways across the city of Trost. A strong, cold breeze snaked its way through the tall skyscrapers, whistling in my ears. I sighed to myself, heading closer to my apartment on 5th and 42nd, cringing inwardly at the mess of the crowded city. I rounded the corner of one of the blocks, the surroundings getting more and more familiar, until finally I approached my apartment.

Well, mansion was more of the word.

My apartment was two stories, Greek architecture lining the entrance, a marble walkway and stairs meeting the dark green door. The second floor had a balcony with two large French doors, the balcony a soft white stone, matching the shutters on the windows parallel to the doors. The whole thing was a soft tan, leading to a garden in the back, which wasn't all that big, since I decided to live in Trost. I still managed to wonder if moving to a place in Japan was a stupid move on my part.

_I should've moved to Germany_, I thought, _and tried to find him. Why the hell would a German be in Japan?_

Originally, I was born and raised in France. My parents were very wealthy, and they were very rich composers. I was educated at the top schools, as well as having my own private tutors-well, that was until I disrespected my father. Afterwards, I got the choice of staying in France for high school, or going to a country I chose. With my Japanese as good as it was, and with a slight feeling in my gut that that shitty brat would be here, I chose the country of Japan, and I was shipped off to Trost. My parents let me borrow their 'apartment' that they just 'had to buy,' and so, that was where I remained.

I pulled my keys out of the bag I was holding, unlocking the door and stepping inside to the huge home. The door swung open, and I shut it just as easily, not that it was that heavy anyway. I stared at the open floor plan, the kitchen on my right, and the living room on my left.

Both floors were hardwood, but there was a carpet underneath the white leather couches, which was a soft grey. The living room walls were a purple-ish grey, white trim lining the walls. The kitchen turned into a stone-like tile, with a white granite island in the middle of the kitchen. The countertops were all granite, the cabinets a cherry red; a metallic fridge nestled in between the break in the counters, across from the island.

I took off my shoes, leaving them on the doormat neatly, also hanging my jacket up on the rack, along with my school bag, which was full of library books at the moment.

I padded towards the back of the house, a hallway set in the middle of the floor, right beside the elegant, winding stairs that led to the master bedroom, guest room, along with a few other rooms.

I stepped into the large back room, the usually open windows shut with curtains covering them, trying to keep out the winter air. The room was a soft carpet, causing me to curl my socked toes into the rug, as I looked at the pastel green walls, along with the expensive exercise equipment.

I ignored the equipment for a moment, shedding my uniform's shirt, and putting on the spare, clean, black tank top. I slipped out of my pants, throwing on the sweats that slightly hugged my frame, causing me to sigh out of sheer happiness that I was out of school and in my clean, quiet house.

I worked out for about an hour and a half, nothing in particular, mostly working on my already visible eight pack abs, along with cardio. After I was finished and sweating up a storm as I clicked my tongue in annoyance, I walked up the stairs and went straight into the bathroom to shower. The water was nice and hot, and I focused on getting completely clean, scrubbing my skin free of the sweat and grime from school and exercising.

As I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped the water off of the foggy mirror. I stared at myself for a moment, before grabbing the comb and yanking it through my raven locks.

My skin was as white as porcelain, the raven colored hair contrasting against the pale skin. I was, well, vertically challenged, but I had one of the best bodies in the school, not that anyone knew. I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair, "I hate high school."

I was, sadly, one of the shortest in my class, but I always made the best grades. Also, thanks to my parentage, I was tri-lingual: I knew English, Japanese, and French.

I stretched, the towel clinging snuggly to my waist as I put on a pair of slippers and headed to my bedroom.

My room wasn't anything fancy, just a queen sized bed, a nightstand, and a large television towards the door of the white room, across the room from the bed, standing on a dresser. My closet was beside the bathroom, a large walk-in, which held the couple of uniforms, along with a small glass dresser that held my sleep stuff.

I grabbed boxers and a pair of pants, sliding them on as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling some leftovers from the night before and heating them up. It was just a basic meal, nothing too special. I walked into the living room, my slippers making more noise than my feet would, and I turned on the TV to hear what was going on in the world of Japan. Sighing contentedly as Japanese rang through my ears, I walked back to the kitchen to grab the container that was in the microwave, along with grabbing a fork.

As I ate, I watched the news, images of a serial killer's destruction on air, and it seemed to be breaking news. A number of families were shown, crying and saying how they hoped the killer would be caught. I frowned slightly, more inward than outward, since my face never showed emotion. I heard something stir behind me, and I slinked away, but calmed as I noticed who it was.

"Oi, Hanji," I growled, noticing the intruder in the back room, "get your fat ass over here."

I heard a cackle as a woman with the same uniform as I wore earlier-a black blazer with a tucked-in tie and a blue skirt-slowly advanced towards me.

"Hey, Rivai!"

"Call me that again, shitty four eyes, I dare you," I snarled back as I continuously ate. She sighed, the glasses on her face hiding her eyes. Her hair looked more brown than plum-colored in the light of the living room, and she looked more hyped than usual.

"Rivaille, there's a new student coming tomorrow!" she shouted, beaming at me, "I don't know his name, but I've heard he's really cute!"

"Hanji," I turned to look at her again, my brow twitching in annoyance, "I swing that way, yes, but for a certain person."

"Who?"

"No way in hell am I telling you," I snapped back, turning back to the TV.

Hanji and I went way back, since our parents were best friends, from high school onward. I'd grown up with her, and she was fine with how much of an ass I could be, but I never told her about my dreams. She still doesn't seem to remember, though, our lives before this, or the amazing green-eyed Eren.

I huffed a sigh, finishing my food and shutting off the TV. I turned to Hanji, "are you staying here, shitty glasses? Or should I kick you out? Because either way, I'm going to sleep."

Hanji nodded, taking off her shoes at the back door and strode inside, and I felt a little less lonely, despite the hole that was always there as I went on with my life. I sighed, washing my dishes, drying them, and putting them neatly away as I trudged up the stairs, grumbling about Hanji making a mess in my kitchen.

"Don't be too loud, Hanji," I called down to her, "and don't make my house dirty, or I'll kill you."

She responded with a laugh, causing me to groan and walk into my room with a hand over my face. I shut the door behind me, turning on the radio as I went, along with slightly opening the curtains to let the moonlight pour in. It caressed the few inches of snow, and lit up the whole room as I shed the slippers and crawled into bed, praying for a dreamless sleep that night.

But, as always, that wish was never granted.

_"Rivaille!" Eren called happily, his green eyes shining, "guess what?"_

_"What, Jaeger?" I answered back, my voice laced with intrigue._

_"I turn eighteen tomorrow! We can get married whenever we want now!"_

_With that, Eren beamed, his face as radiant as the sun. My heart lurched and ached in my chest, and I knew I didn't show it, but I knew my eyes did. Eren reached out for me, wrapping his arms around my torso, leaning down to kiss me. _

I awoke, my chest feeling like it was breaking, to a beeping alarm clock. Groggily, I rolled over and slammed my hand down on it, groaning and rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I felt the cold morning air hit my body and I shivered, racing over to close the slightly cracked window.

I gazed outside, the snow once again higher, but not enough to ever close the public high school I went to. I sighed, growling in French at the weather, as I walked into my closet to pull on my uniform.

As I put on the blazer and tucked in my tie, I patted it to make sure no wrinkles formed, and I neatly folded my pajamas as I placed them in the hamper. Yawning, I walked into the bathroom to comb out my messy bed head. With that done, I headed to Hanji's room to 'wake' her up.

She didn't budge the first time, so, I kicked her. It wasn't a hard kick, it was just one hard enough to wake her up, and it was only in her arm. The woman yelped, holding her arm as she woke, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Up, shitty glasses," I growled, "time for school."

And, with that, I went downstairs to make two cups of hot caffeine.

As the coffee brewed, I made myself lunch, not bothering to feed Hanji. If she wanted food, she could make it herself; she knew my house well enough.

And, as if one cue, she came running down the stairs in her uniform, screaming about being late and food. She hastily made herself something for lunch as I made toast for the both of us. I walked over to the coat rack and put on my coat and scarf, walking over as the toast popped up. I got the pieces out, tossing one to Hanji as I scarfed mine down.

Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my bag, I made my way out of the house, followed by Hanji, who walked beside me and pointed out how short I was. We talked about the new kid for a little while, along with regular small talk and about tests we soon had to take later in the week. As for tests, I was already studying, while Hanji just blew it off.

Sooner than I thought, we reached school and traded in our shoes for sneakers at the lockers. Then, we headed for class, and the whole student body seemed to be buzzing with anticipation to meet the new teen. Some girls swooned, while others talked about how they hoped he was in their class.

Shrugging my curiosity aside, I marched to class and slammed the door open, causing people to jump and stare. Hanji quickly caught up to me, breathing heavily. We took our seats as I hooked my bag to the side of the desk, and the bell for homeroom rang. Kids poured inside, and most were anxiously staring towards the door.

"Class," the teacher-Petra-sensei-called, "I have someone I'd like for you all to meet."

My heart started to speed up, and it started to get harder to keep on the mask I always wore. The door slowly opened, and feet stepped inside, then blue pants were seen, and slowly, a tan face was seen. I stared at the wide, green eyes in pure shock, my body shaking as butterflies filled my stomach. I gaped as the boy nervously ran a hand through his chocolate locks. I stood shakily, not sure why I did.

"This is our new student," Petra-sensei said happily, "his name is-"

The name fell out of my mouth in a whisper, and the boy stared at me curiously, "Eren Jaeger."


	2. Eren POV

_**Hullo. Dancer here. Thanks for clicking on this; it means a lot to us. Check out my personal account MusicDancer. I'm not nearly as good a writer as Storm, but I try. REMINDER: Storm writes from Levi's POV, I write from Eren's.  
Enjoy!**_

I stared at the boy who just said my name. He had onyx hair that fell in clean-cut bangs on skin that mimicked the snow drifting down outside and eyes that were the ominous grey of storm clouds. He looked so familiar. Everything about him did, from his deathly aura to his spick and span uniform.

"Eren, you'll be using Levi's schedule," Petra-sensei chirped. The Thanatos-incarnate named Levi moved fluidly towards me, in perfect control of his body. He came up to me, standing 4 feet below my eye level. His face was apathetic and sent chills up my spine. He was seriously handsome, but he scared me.

"Levi Rivaille," he said flatly, holding out his hand. I grasped it, suddenly acutely aware of my messy brown hair, slightly wrinkled uniform, and stretched height. I nodded and squeaked, "Hello." Levi looked bored and turned to sit down, me trailing in his wake. I plopped down in the desk next to his and curled over the desk, hanging my head down.

"Oi, brat," I heard Levi say. I turned my head to the side, another chill raising goose bumps on my skin. Why did that sound so familiar?

"I don't think you should call me that," I said slowly, anger ebbing into my veins. Levi raised one raven eyebrow in an expression that looked SO DAMN FAMILIAR. What the fuck was going on? I felt like I should know this boy, though I'd never seen him in my life! It was like déjà vu every time I saw him.

"Doesn't matter what you think," Levi replied. "Anyways, after this is study hall. Then after study hall, we go to Anatomy. Then..., oh just fuck it, I'll write it down." He whipped a clean sheet of paper from his binder and began writing on it. I gaped at his nonchalance with swearing. We were in school for crying out loud. "Here," he finished, and shoved the paper at me. I took it and scanned the classes: homeroom, Study Hall, Anatomy, History, Studio Art, Algebra II, lunch, Chemistry, and AP Literature. His handwriting looked like it should have been framed. I slid it into my binder and closed it gently.

"So... Have you always gone here?" I asked, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"No, I moved from France a while back. My parents are still there," he replied, eyes down, scanning a book. "What about you?"

"I just moved from Germany," I responded, "I'm staying with my friend."

"Does he go here?" Levi asked, suddenly locking eyes with me. It was hard to tell, but he looked almost... Possessive.

"No, Armin's in college," I spoke quickly. Some of the tension in his shoulders faded and he turned his attention back to the book.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed as Levi became fully engrossed in his book. I saw the title of it: _Die for You_, by Autumn Nickels. "Why are you reading that book?" I asked. The book was about two lovers who died together but were reincarnated, and they fell in love and vaguely remembered each other. A chick lit.

Levi shot me a poisonous look. "I'm reading it for my friend. You'll meet her in Anatomy." His eyes shifted to a sleeping figure a few seats down from him; a girl with glasses and brown spiky hair.

The bell rang and Levi shut the book with a snap and slung his backpack over his shoulder with a grace that knocked the breath out of me. I scrambled to get my backpack on my shoulders as Levi tsked and waited. We walked out as I heard a cry of, "Levi! Wait! I wanna meet him!" Levi cursed under his breath and walked faster, making me speed up.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Hanji Zoe," Levi growled. "She's a nut. And somehow, I'm still friends with her."

We walked into a classroom that was small and comfortable. We sat down and Levi cracked open his book again.

"Wait, so you and Hanji are... Friends?" I asked. Levi nodded absently. My heart sank a little. Here was this gorgeous guy, and he had a girl. Levi straightened up and looked sideways at me curiously.

"Hanji and I are _just friends_," he said. "The whole school knows, so you may as well hear it from me. I don't swing for girls."

My ears felt hot as Levi smirked. "So... Are you for a certain guy?" I asked.

The smirk faded a little. "Yeah. I've known him for longer than you'd think." He stared into my eyes for a moment, the grey of them making me dizzy.

He turned his attention to the book as I mulled over his words and leaned back. So he was gay. Attractive, gay, but apparently taken. And scary. I suppressed a sigh as I laid my head down on the desk. I had time for a nap.

_"Eren! Please! Don't... You can't!"  
Humanity's strongest soldier, one who never cried, was close to tears.  
"You did what you had to, Heichou. I don't blame you."  
"Damn it, you little shit. Don't leave me."  
"I love you Heichou. I'll see you again. Promise."  
"I love you too Eren."_

"Eren... Eren... EREN!"

The shout made my eyes whip open and look around wildly. Levi stood over me, backpack slung on, eyes cold. "Bell rang. Time for Anatomy," he snipped, and tossed me my backpack.

I followed him to a classroom covered in posters of body systems. One showed the muscular system, and I shuddered. I hated seeing muscles like that. He slumped into a seat and held up three fingers, put down one, put down a second...

"HELLO!" a yell from behind me made me shoot 4 inches off the ground.

I whirled to see the brown haired girl with glasses grinning maniacally at me. "Hi," I said, my heart rate still on 30-meter dash.

"I'm Hanji Zoe!" she cackled, and slid into the seat beside Levi. She poked his cheek. "Eh, Levi? What did I say? He's ADORABLE."

"You have way too much energy, shitty four eyes. Next time, don't let me make you coffee," Levi snarled.

I slid behind Levi as Hanji looked at me. "He's so cute! I'm sure whoever you're gay for can't compare with Eren Jaeger!" she crowed.

I blushed as Levi shot Hanji a look full of enough poison to kill a small African country. "Hanji. Shut your goddamn mouth."

She sat back giggling, and I noticed a brush of red across the back of Levi's porcelain neck that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

(End of the day)

I walked down the Trost streets, backpack slung over my shoulder, iPod earbuds in, alt rock blaring. I heard someone calling my name through the haze of powerful beats and I turned, yanking an earbud out. A girl ran up to me.

"Hi, I'm Julie!" she gasped. She was fragilely built with maple brown hair hanging down to her waist. "We have Algebra together."

"Hi...," I said awkwardly.

"I was wondering if we could go out sometime," she breezed, scanning my torso, probably seeing my 8 pack and toned chest.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but I can't," I said, put my earbud in, and walked away, avoiding questions about why I couldn't. I walked to Armin's flat in the building on the corner or 8th and 52nd. I rode the elevator up to the 17th floor. I walked into the clean flat, seeing two hallways, one leading to Armin's and my consecutive rooms, the other leading to the living room and kitchen. I dropped my bag off in my room and went to greet Armin. The slight blond boy sat at the table, hand in his hair, concentrating on his laptop screen.

"Hey, Armin," I said.

"Hey Eren. How was school?" he asked distractedly.

"Fine. Got my schedule. It's the same as a guy named Levi Rivaille," I said.

That got Armin's attention. He looked at me, sapphire eyes alert. "Oh? And how was that?"

"Fine. Why?" I asked.

He shrugged and turned back to his laptop, eyes sharp and worried. I turned to go back to my room as Armin picked up the phone and dialed a number. I walked out as he said, "Hello? This is Armin Arlet. Yeah, I remember."

_**Long enough? And I hope you all enjoyed it :)**_


	3. Encounter with Armin(Levi POV)

**A/N: Hey guys! Storm here with another chapter! ^^ I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, I write in Levi's POV, just to remind you all! My friend Dancer writes in Eren's POV. **

"Well, I'm surprised a shitty brat remembers," I growled back into the phone. I played with the pages of the book in my hand, running the edges over my fingertips, "so, how's Eren after his first day of school?"

"He didn't really say anything, just that the two of you have the same schedule," the strained voice of Armin replied. I smirked, running a hand through my hair as I shut my book, sitting up straight in the chair. I crossed my legs, chuckling lightly into the phone. "What do you remember, Arlert?"

"Everything," he answered back, "including the last trial."

Don't you _dare_ mention that," I snarled back, trying to keep my voice low as I was in the library, "unless you have a death wish."

The boy-well, in this life, man-slightly yelped, the distress in his voice evident, "yes, sir."

"So, Arlert, do you think that shitty brat remembers? He looked constipated all day, so I figured he'd at least remember a little," I murmured into the phone, moving to cradle it between my shoulder and ear as I check out a woman's book for her.

"I don't think he does, sir," he answered back, "do you want help? In him remembering, I mean."

I sighed, clenching and unclenching my fists for a moment, still standing. I remained quiet for a little while, thinking over what I really wanted. Did I really want him to remember? What if…what if he hates me?

"Armin," I said, my voice strained, "can you meet me around six? I get off of work then. For now, I have things to sort out."

"Yes, Heichou, I'm free. Can we meet at the park? Eren never goes there," he replied as I hummed in approval. "Alright then, see you at six!"

I huffed a sigh, wondering what Eren would think about me. Would he hate me, when he remembers? I still remember that moment perfectly, when they made the trail, when those monstrosities called humans said to kill him. I gripped the table, my eyes starting to sting as I shut them.

_"We, the jury, find Eren Jaeger guilty of crimes against humanity!"_

_My eyes widened, mouth falling open to gape at the judge, as we were back in the same court room as the first trial, Eren again kneeling with his hands chained to the pole behind him. People started screaming that he was a monster, while the Survey Corps just stood motionless, Armin and Mikasa silently crying. _

_"_No_!" I snarled, curling my hands into fists, knuckles turning white, "what the _hell_ has he done?! He saved humanity! It's not his fucking fault that he's a titan-shifter!"_

_"That, Lance Corporal Rivaille, is where his treason lies," the Military Police's speaker spat at me, looking very smug with himself for condemning Eren to his death. I turned to look at him, glaring daggers and making the man flinch back. _

_"Heichou, it's alright, we knew this day would come," Eren called softly to me. I tskd and looked down, many emotions threatening to break the mask I always wore. Out of the corner of my eye, Eren was trying his best to look strong, but you could still see the sadness on his face. I turned to the Survey Corps, specifically Mikasa and Armin, and saw Hanji consoling the two. I turned back to the judge, baring my teeth as I glared. _

_"Levi, do you remember what you first said? If you have to kill him, you _will_. You are the one to kill the monster," the judge said, not an ounce of compassion in his voice for my Eren. _

_As that registered in my mind, I felt the room spinning, and I put a hand over my face to steady myself, trying to calm down the frantic heartbeat I heard in my ears. They were making me kill him. Making me kill Eren Jaeger, the one person who held more of me than I'd ever imagined in my life, the only person I'd ever love. _

_"Heichou, it's alright," Eren softly called to me, his voice breaking towards the end. Two guards walked over, handing me a sword as they headed towards Eren. _

_"_Get away from him_," I snarled, stalking towards the guards, who ignored me as they grabbed Eren's arms, making him sit up straight and push his chest out. I glared daggers at the guards, but they tightened their grip, causing Eren to slightly wince. _

_"Heichou," he murmured, "don't blame yourself. Please. This isn't your fault. And, as long as it's you, I'll gladly die."_

_That was it; that was when I began to break. My face fell, the mask shattered, my face showing the utter despair I was feeling deep in my heart. I knelt in front of Eren, the sword drooping to the floor. I caressed the young man's face in my hands, which he leaned into, and I kissed his forehead. Then, I kissed his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his neck, his eyelids, and his hair. Finally, I tenderly kissed his lips, wrapping my arms around the young man. After a few minutes, and a clearing of a throat, I pulled away. _

_Eren, one last time, smiled brightly at me, before the sword lodged itself in his heart, the other cut the back of his nape. _

_I knelt in front of the gasping boy, the soldiers letting him go as I cut his chains and cradled him in my arms. _

_"Eren, please! Don't go! You can't go!" My eyes brimmed with tears, and I started rapidly blinking to keep them at bay. _

_"You did what you had to, Heichou. I don't blame you," he said in a raspy breath. His shirt and neck covered with blood. Usually, I'd say it was disgusting, but I didn't care right now at all. _

_"Damn it, you little shit. Don't leave me!"_

_"I love you, Heichou. I'll see you again. Promise."_

_"I love you too Eren," I croaked back. With that, the light fell from his eyes, remaining as glassy orbs. His heart stopped pumping, and he wasn't breathing anymore. That was when I truly lost it: I, Lance Corporal Rivaille, started to cry, crushing the body of my lover to my chest, heart-wrenching sobs going through my body. People started to fan out, but the Survey Corps all cried in silence, saluting the couple in the middle of the white tiled floor, which was now stained with red. Mikasa and Armin held each other, sobbing, while I head my lifeless lover in my arms tightly. _

_"In the next life, Eren. I swear to God, you better be there!" I sobbed, standing up with Eren in my arms. _

_A hand then patted my shoulder, and I turned to see Erwin. "Come on," he said, "let's give him a proper burial."_

I sighed, glancing at the clock. Only about a half an hour left of work, I thought. I glanced around the big library as I recovered from my reverie, watching people intently read, as well as pick out books. I walked over to the drop-off cart and started wheeling it around to put the books back, wasting the rest of the half an hour putting away books. As the clock dinged, I ran back to where my coat and scarf were, hurriedly putting them on, and ran out the door with my bag in hand.

As I slipped it back on, I jogged out the door, ringing the bell on the top of the door, causing a few people to look up from their books at the noise.

I started jogging through the city, the cold air revealing a puff of air from my mouth. As I settled the scarf over my mouth, I pushed on, slowly jogging as I reached a mass of people at the end of the block. Slowing, I waited for the cars to stop, and started again as I crossed the street. I slowed to a walk about two blocks away, catching my breath as I slowly walked, whispering curses is French. I really need to run more, I thought as I reached the park, stopping and sitting on the nearest bench, looking for a blonde, bowl-cut hair, and sapphire colored eyes. I expected him to be short, but boy, was I wrong.

Armin walked up, spotting me immediately as I moved the scarf below my chin, my nose red from the cold. Armin had the same sapphire eyes, but they looked older and his cheek bones were more defined. His hair was much longer, not in the bowl-cut but pulled back in a ponytail with a growing side bang on the left side of his face. His body was muscular, you could tell even if it was hidden under a baggy hoodie, and the blue jeans looked like they fit him nicely. He looked completely different from what I imagined, but then I remembered, Armin got to twenty in his past life as well, only, I had died before him. That much I knew, but I didn't know when.

"Arlert," I growled, making the man stop and salute, one fist over his heart while the other was behind his back. He blushed, noticing what his body decided to do, and strangely, I found myself saluting back. Damn it, these shitty brats were bringing back my old mannerisms.

"Levi-Heichou," Armin murmured, his voice deep, as he dropped his arms to his sides, "who else remembers?"

"Petra's our teacher in this life, and she remembers. It's hard to think of her as my teacher, since I knew her so well, but I respect her all the same. She confronted me when I first moved to Trost and started school freshman year. Erwin found me in school, and he also remembers. Gunter and Erd I haven't found, or Auruo for that matter. I hope they're living a happy life, though," I sighed. "What about you? Anyone you know remember?"

"Mikasa is Eren's sister once again," he paused as he saw the poisonous glare, but continued on anyway, "but she's his half sister this time. I took care of the two when they were younger, but I don't think she remembers. She's still insanely protective, though. But, Connie and Sasha are in my college, and they get bits and pieces of memories all of the time, no one fully remembers. Jean's in France ironically, and is the same grade as you guys, and he slightly remembers. He gets moments of déjà vu a lot, and he wanted to stay in France."

I nodded, "I remember seeing him once or twice." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, getting our conversation back on track, "does Eren remember at all?"

Armin looked away, his eyes calculating something, "he seems to get that we're all familiar to him, even if it's the first time we've met. As for memories…I have no clue what he remembers, if at all."

I looked down, allowing my raven colored bangs to curtain my eyes, remembering the question that caused anxiety to bubble in my stomach in the library. Quietly, I asked, "do you think he hates me?"

Armin's eyes widened and he looked as if he wasn't used to his former corporal acting this way, which was the truth, "Of course not! That wasn't your fault at all, the judge was just unfair! Completely and utterly unfair."

I nodded, shuffling my feet, "well, we need to come up with something on how to trigger his memories."

Armin nodded, but shivered. It seemed the cold was getting to him, "Can we head back to my apartment? Eren's there and it's much warmer."

I smirked slightly, possessiveness lacing into my voice, "I'd be delighted to. Do you have black coffee, Arlert?"

With that, we walked back to Armin's apartment. We didn't have far to walk, only about two blocks. It was on the corner of 8th and 52nd, by the shopping districts. We rode into the elevator to floor 17, Armin opening the door with me in tow.

I kicked off my shoes, humming with approval as the warm air hit me. I took off my shoes at the mat, hanging up my coat as I complained that the place was so dirty. After cleaning one of the chairs, I sat down as Armin made me a cup of black coffee. As the cup was finished, Armin joined me with his own, and I took a sip. The hot liquid felt great in my throat, along with the bitter aftertaste of the coffee on my tongue.

"So," Armin lowered his voice just in case Eren was listening, "Heichou, what do you remember?"

"I remember everything, Artlet," I answered back, "I was born with all of my memories. And, I get all of my emotions back with them. The despair, Armin." I looked at my coffee cup, the darkness of the liquid somehow soothing the pain.

"My last years were despair. From the moment of that trial, there was despair. It's horrible, and I feel like it chokes me even now."

"You don't think we felt like that?" Armin asked, a little hurt and anger in his tone.

"You weren't the one who had to do it!"

"Yeah, but it was still hard, Levi!"

"But you didn't love him as much as I did!" my voice broke as my past life's last years washed over me, causing tears to fall from my eyes. "You will never know how it felt," I whispered, voice thick, "to have to kill your world and watch them die in front of you."

I got up, tears threatening to spill once again, muttering, "I need to go, Arlert. Call me again if you really want to talk about everyone's past."

I ran to grab my coat and my bag, hurriedly throwing it on sloppily, not caring at the moment. I started blinking rapidly, keeping the tears at bay until I saw a flash of green eyes.

In that moment, I saw Eren Jaeger staring at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes. And, as my heart felt like it was being pulled from my chest, I opened the door and ran.


	4. Confusion and Showing Off (Eren POV)

I stared in shock as Levi rushed out of my flat, grey eyes shining like he had been crying. I walked slowly to the living room where Armin sat with two cups of coffee.

"Why was Levi here?" I asked. Armin looked up from his coffee.

"We were discussing the school," Armin replied uneasily. I raised an eyebrow. Armin turned his gaze back to the coffee cup, something odd in his eyes. Sorrow.

"Hey," I said, sitting in the chair across from my friend. "What's wrong?"

He looked back up at me and said, "Nothing Eren. Just go do your homework." It was a clear dismissal and I went back to my room, hearing the tell-tale sniffling of crying.

I sat in my room and worked out all my homework, feeling confused and upset. Everything new was familiar. Petra-sensei and Levi were familiar, the poster of the muscular system was familiar, Hanji was familiar, but I didn't know why. I breathed heavily through my nose and scribbled answers down on my paper. My phone rang with the alarm that signaled my sister. I picked up, "Hey."

"Hi, Eren," Mikasa said in German. "How are you?"  
"Well enough, you?" I replied.  
"I'm doing well, I miss you though. Mom and Dad send their love."  
"Riiiiight. Should I get Armin?"  
"No! That's okay, I'll call him later. How was school?"  
"It was good."  
"Any assholes? You know I'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt you."  
"Yeah, yeah, Mika. I know. But hey, I've got homework, go call Armin."  
"Bye," she said.

I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. Disconnected features floated across my vision. Stormy eyes, obsidian hair, snow skin... Wow. I really was obsessed with this guy. Everything about him sang out to me, _love, love, LOVE._ But why, I didn't know. He was essential in my life, that's all I knew. I sighed, I had to go out, take a walk, something. I shrugged on a jacket and grabbed my phone and earbuds.

"I'm going out!" I yelled to Armin.

"Don't get lost!" he replied.

I walked out the door, wincing at the cold air that hit my cheeks and chilled my sides. I walked along the shops, thinking about Levi. I heard voices coming out of an ignored alleyway and I froze, listening.

"...remembers, guys. And it hurts like hell," I heard a normally apathetic voice cracking.

"I know, Levi. I know it hurts. But give it time," a deeper, more powerful voice said.

"I agree, Levi," I heard a voice that sounded like Petra-sensei say.

"Oi, someone's coming," Levi growled, and I started moving again to make it seem like I had just passed the alley.

As I strode past the alleyway, Levi, Petra-sensei, and a tall blond man came out. "Hey!" Petra-sensei yelled at me.

I turned to see her beaming. "I don't think you've met Erwin!" she bubbled, gesturing to the tall man.

"Pleasure to meet you," Erwin said, holding out a large hand. I took it, and it happened again. He looked so goddamn familiar. I looked over at Levi. He looked bored, but had the slightest red rim around his eyes. Levi crying? Does. Not. Compute. He shot me a sharp look, and turned back to the two older people.

"Do you guys want to go get some food?" he asked.

"Eren, do you want to come?" Petra-sensei asked.

"No thank you, Petra-sensei," I said.

"Oh, don't call me that outside school. Petra will do," she scoffed.

"No thanks, Petra," I grinned. I nodded at Erwin and Levi and walked down the street again. I heard them turn and walk away as I put my earbuds in.

(At school)

"Eren! Come play!" a boy an inch or so taller than me yelled. I grinned sheepishly and shook my head. "Come on," he grinned. "I bet you're a monster on the court."

I winced. "_Monster! Execute him in court!_" someone in my head yelled. The words made my head ache as broken images flooded my brain. _Blood and battle cries. My hands attached to a frigid pole. A rough kick to the face. A glimpse of long black and short blond hair close together. A ravenette looking down at me, eyes soft, reaching for my hands, lowering his head for a kiss_...

"Come on, Eren!" my reverie was broken as the boy and his friends yelled. I got up slowly, my mind still stuck on that image of the man that looked so much like Levi. They passed me the ball and I dribbled down the court, evading the opposite team with lightning agility. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levi watching me. My momentary lack of concentration allowed the ball to be swiped out of my grasp. I lunged for it, feeling the burn of those grey eyes on my back. As I stole the ball back and shot, I saw Levi lean towards Erwin and whisper something. My heart contracted in jealousy.

"Oi, Erwin! Levi! Come play!" I yelled.

"Ew, no," Levi snarled.

"I'll play," Erwin said with a grin.

He stripped off his jacket, showing bulging muscles and strode towards me. I checked him the ball and crouched. Erwin smiled and dashed for the hoop on the other side of the gym. I felt my heart pound anger into my veins. Levi was mine, bitch. I sprinted after him, out for blood. I swiped the ball from his grasp and took off, weaving and swerving through people, determined to show Levi that I was better than nice-guy Erwin. I shot a hoop and it passed through the ring without disturbing the net.

"Nice shot," Erwin chuckled. I grinned back, eager to show-off some more. And that's when the ball hit me in the back of the head..

_**Hope you all are enjoying this! -Dancer**_


	5. Memories May Resurface (Levi POV)

"Oi, Jaeger," I called as the ball that hit him bounced to the floor, the momentum allowing it to roll back to me. I dribbled it beside my hip; slightly glaring at him as my eyes hardened with the slight despair I was feeling. It didn't seem to be leaving these days. Green eyes flickered to gaze into my own, his eyes trying to calculate something as they hit a wall. He looked at me quizzically, and I growled "get your ass over here."

"Why?" he whined, causing my eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"He probably is just jealous of your skills," one of the kids snapped, his buddies starting to chuckle.

I laughed with a slight twinge of annoyance in it, snapping a, "in your fucking dreams, shit-for-brains. Now move the fuck over, I want to participate."

I shrugged off the green sweatshirt I was wearing-a smaller version of Erwin's, with blue and white wings trailing on the back of it, our school's insignia called the Wings of Freedom. _Well, I know who came up with that_, I thought as I folded my sweatshirt neatly, putting it on top of Erwin's as I strode onto the court, dribbling the ball in my hand.

I smirked up at the group, who started snickering as they crouched, Eren moving to the side of the court to watch. I knew those green eyes were on my back, along with every muscle that moved in my body. My eyes flicked to Erwin, who stood next to Eren and was smirking in amusement, then back to my opponents as I took a stance. Surely, it was different from theirs, but I didn't care at the moment.

They rushed towards me, but I was much quicker, weaving through the mass of young men as they slowly recovered from their stupor. I jumped up, the ball leaving my fingertips and swirling around the ring, falling into the basket as I retrieved it, slowing to a walk and heading towards the side lines once again, a certain pair of green eyes widened as I approached.

"Dude, did you just-"

"I know!"

"No way in-"

"That's why, shit-for-brains, you don't mess with me," I snapped back, "I'm worth a hundred damn players. A hundred damn men."

I glanced at Eren out of the corner of my eye, throwing my sweatshirt on once again, the wings billowing in the movement, "shitty brat, I need to talk to you."

The boy looked frozen, along with in pain. I put my hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little as I felt worry pool in my stomach.

"Eren!" I called, "Eren!"

The green eyes found mine once again, and I pulled back, walking towards the gym doors as Eren followed in tow. I pushed open the doors much harder than needed, and they swung open fast, startling a few kids, who ran inside or stayed in their frozen stupor.

"What is it, Levi?" Eren asked, and I had to keep down the slight blush that was threatening my cheeks.

"Did you, at all, hear what Petra, Erwin and I were talking about in the alley yesterday?"

Eren shook his head, and I sighed in relief, shutting my eyes for a moment. Opening them slowly, I saw Eren staring at me contentedly. "What, shitty brat?" I growled, causing him to slightly blush and shake his head.

I sighed, waving my hand as a dismissal, "you can go now."

"Yes, sir," I heard fall from his mouth as I walked away, causing me to freeze for the moment. Quickly recovering, I turned around, "what?"

Eren's eyes widened, more yellow flowing into the sea green, his face showing the confusion he was feeling, "I don't know. It just..came out."

I smirked, crossing my arms, "then it's 'heichou' to you, shitty brat."

I turned, walking back down the halls. I waited until he was out of view before punching the wall beside me. I ran my hands through my hair, as well as gripping it in my hands, "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"No, you're not, Levi-san," I heard Petra murmur, causing me to look up at her, her heels clacking as she walked over.

"Petra, I am. I shouldn't be bringing the past back. The idiot probably won't ever remember. I should just…start over. Pretend like the past never happened."

"Eren will remember, Levi. Just give him time. He seemed to suspect something yesterday in the alley, and during school he looked like he was having déjà vu. Give it time, Levi. That's my only advice for you."

I slid down the wall at my back, pulling my knees to my chest, sighing, "too bad you couldn't see us in the last life, Petra. He was truly something. Well, he still is. Everyone called him a monster, but he never was. He hadn't done a damn thing wrong, even when they killed him."

"I've heard the stories you and Erwin have told, and even from the short time I knew him, I knew he was a great young man. I just never expected Lance Corporal Rivaille to fall in love," she answered, giggling.

"RIVAILLE!" a familiar voice yelled, and I saw a brown-haired girl with her hair up in a ponytail and glasses sliding down her nose sprinting towards us. I stood up, wiping the dust and dirt from the hallway floor off of me, shivering from the disgust.

"Shitty glasses, touch me you di-" I was cut off by being dragged into a bone-crushing hug. I kneed her in the stomach, causing her to whine as she pulled away pouting. "What the hell could you possibly want, shitty glasses?"

"You should invite Erwin and Eren over to your house today~!" she chimed, "well, I kinda already did. Ehe~!"

I gave her a death glare, and all she did was beam at me, and I sighed, grumbling about people invading my clean house.

"If any of you brats mess up my clean house, I swear to God I'll kill you," I growled, the woman laughing crazily as she hugged me once again, causing me to elbow her in the ribs. She backed away, gripping her side as she ran back towards the gym, causing me to sigh in frustration.

"I wonder when she'll remember," Petra murmured, staring after Hanji, "I miss her. I want me old friend back."

"Don't we all," I sighed, the bell ringing as I walked back to class and plopped into my seat. It was finally sixth period, one more to go.

I glanced at the door, my senses nerves making my back feel agitated as my old skills from my past life regenerated themselves. I watched people pile into the classroom, laughing, being the true idiots they were. I growled as they passed, but set my eyes on green ones, my body heating up as my heart pounded. Eren looked at me quizzically, his eyebrows scrunching together. I smiled inwardly, _he looks so cute._

_Rivaille, cool it_, I growled to myself, shifting to face the board as Eren sat next to me. I felt myself sit up straighter, my senses heightening as I felt the body heat beside me. I put a hand on my cheek, feeling it burning, I willed myself to stop, covering any emotion with my mask as I reached into my bag to grab my binder.

During the class, I noticed Eren glancing at me out of the corner of my eye. Every time I wanted to ask him what the fuck was wrong with him, the class would start talking. Eventually, the notes finished, and everyone was on their homework. As I finished mine, I pulled out a new notebook and started writing. What, I didn't exactly know at the time, but it read:

_I see him, face in long-fingered hands_

_Hunched over the notebook_

_In my hands. _

_His shoulders are still._

_But when he looks up at me,_

_His eyes are red-rimmed._

_Fire dances behind his eyes,_

_Lighting sparks in _

_His furious face._

_Furious, but broken._

_He wants to burn. _

_Burn himself, go up in flame,_

_Vanish, anything_

_To escape the icy chill_

_Down his spine _

_And the shards of the heart _

_In his soul. _

_Rageful eyes look out,_

_Watching this pencil script_

_This work. _

_I look into my eyes,_

_And I feel my burning_

_Rage. _

I sat back in my seat, sighing as my back hit the back of the chair, tilting my head back slightly and shutting my eyes. I felt a gaze burning into my side, but it shifted to somewhere else. I opened one eye, seeing the green orbs staring at the new poem that came out of my brain and onto the page. I fully opened my eyes, sighing as I ripped out the page, putting the poem on his desk.

I shut my notebook, throwing it into my bag as the bell rang. I slung the bag over my shoulder, stalking out of the room with a certain German boy following behind me. I cursed in French, whirling around to face him.

"What the hell were you doing in class, Jaeger?"

He looked caught off guard, his neck and face turning red, "U-um, I was just going to say that I liked the poem you wrote."

I rolled my eyes, "shitty brat, I meant the _entire _class period. I could feel you burning a hole into my head."

"N-nothing," he answered with a whispered "heichou."

That caught my attention even more, freezing me in the hallway, "_what?_"

"You told me to call you that, remember?" he raised an eyebrow, his eyes showing the slight shyness and confusion he felt, his cheeks remaining red.

"Don't call me that, unless you know the meaning behind it," I snapped, speeding towards the classroom in a desperate attempt to lose the puppy tailing me. _Damn it, we have the same damn classes. _

I raced into the classroom, slamming my bag onto the floor next to my desk in the back of the room. Eren, once again, took a seat beside me and class soon began. Fucking green eyes.

The class ended and I headed to the lockers by the main doors, kicking off the sneakers and putting on my regular shoes and coat. Growling to myself that I'd forgotten my scarf that morning, a weight crashed onto my shoulders.

"Hanji," I snarled, wiggling out from underneath the body which fell to the floor. My leg twitched, and Eren's bloody face flashed before my eyes, causing me to grip my head.

"Rivai, are you okay?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned. I nodded, my jaw locking as I watched the tile floor fill with deep red blood all around me. I clutched my head harder, shutting my eyes.

I felt a hand lightly ruffle my hair, the slightly callused yet soft and slender fingers not belonging to Hanji. My eyes snapped open, slightly wincing at the light but i didn't care at the moment. An embarrassed-looking Eren Jaeger stood before me, his hand in my hair. I put my hand on top of his, and he looked very frightened for a moment, before it faded as I felt my face soften. I lightly squeezed the hand on my head, running my thumb along the top of his hand. My head started to clear, staring into those green eyes. Eren Jaeger was all that I ever needed.

Hanji cleared her throat, causing us to look at her simultaneously. "So," she murmured, "ready to go to your house, Rivai?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Storm here! Remember how Dancer said i was an artist? Well, yeah. I drew Levi today~**

**It was so much fun. Anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter! Hopefully things will start brewing! Though, that's up to my partner and I. XD**

**And i don't know if you guys can see it, but i did put my drawing down below. I also have an instagram, tumblr, and a deviantart if anyone wants to see! **

**XStormX**


	6. Remembrance (Eren POV)

_**So, being the cheeky senpai that she is, Storm forgot to mention that the poem Levi wrote in the last chapter was based on a poem I wrote. Just flip the genders. Silly her XD but I gotta love her.**_

I walked behind Levi, eyes glued to the ground. Why did I call him sir? What did Heichou mean? It sounded so natural when I addressed Levi. I kept walking with my head down when I felt a hand close around the front of my shirt. I was dragged around the corner and slammed against the wall. Thundercloud gray eyes bored into mine. I winced as images filled my head.

_I was up against the wall with an older Levi glaring at me.  
"Don't you ever do that again," he snarled.  
"Or what?" I smirked. "You're going to 'punish' me?"  
His eyes smoldered and he caught me in a kiss so intense it was almost bruising.  
"Just... Please. For me," he mumbled._

"Oi. Brat," I was brought sharply back to reality as Levi snarled in my face. I wanted so badly to lean in and close to gap between our lips. "Quit staring at the ground, or you'll get lost," he growled, and let go. I followed him to his home, lips still tingling with the ghost kiss.

I gasped when I entered his home. Everything was so clean, so ornate, so... Levi. I carefully slipped off my shoes and followed Hanji and Erwin into the living room while Levi went to the kitchen. The jock-ish man wore his letterman jacket and shrugged it off, hanging it over the back of the couch. Hanji plopped next to him as I sat down on the floor. It was as soft as any chair.

"Are you gonna play basketball?" Erwin asked kindly.

"I don't know. Do you play any sports?" I replied.

"I play football, QB," he grinned.

"Makes sense, given that you're pretty ripped," I chuckled. "Do you, Hanji?"

"I'm on our school's quiz bowl team!" she grinned.

"Um... Not really a sport Hanji. Plenty tough, but not really _sporty_," Erwin corrected.

Hanji rolled her eyes and yelled to the kitchen, "Levi! You play basketball, don't you?"

Levi shouted back, "Hell no! That involves sweat and playing with brats with no sense of hygiene."

Levi entered the room carrying some snacks and coffee, "Ew, Eren, why are you on the floor?"

I shrugged, "I like it."

"Shouldn't he play basketball, Levi?" Erwin questioned, grabbing a handful of chips.

"Sure," Levi said.

"Would you actually go to games if he played?" Hanji demanded.

"Sure, I'd follow them," Levi shrugged. I winced a little.

_"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," I murmured into the crook of Levi's neck. He sifted through paperwork with one hand, the other stroking my hair.  
"I'll always be here for you Eren," he muttered back.  
I kissed his neck and felt him sigh,  
"Can I finish this without you distracting me?" he groaned.  
"You work too hard. You need a little distraction," I chuckled, lightly nipping his neck.  
"Tell you what, Eren, let me finish this, then you're welcome to distract me in any way you want."  
"Mm-kay."_

"Gonna try out for the team?" Levi's deep voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up at him, noticing his smooth porcelain neck where I had set my lips in that last... Memory? Fantasy?

"Uh, sure. What are we called?" I asked.

"We're the Survey Corps, our ensigna is the Wings of Freedom," Erwin said, holding up his jacket with the white and blue wings on a deep green background.

_I fastened the cape on my shoulders, grinning proudly that I was now a member of the Survey Corps, the faction of the army I'd wanted to be in my whole life.  
I watched as Lance Corporal Rivaille stalked across the castle lawn, yelling something about a speck of dust in the stables. Ah, he was so cute when he was mad.  
"JAEGER GET YOUR GODDAMN ASS DOWN HERE AND FUCKING CLEAN THE STABLES AGAIN!"  
Correction: Cute when he wasn't mad at me._

"Nice," I said, trying to shrug off that last thingy. We all fell into conversation about our rival schools. There was Military High, with the Police as their mascot and a unicorn with a teal mane as their ensigna (that one scared me). Next was the Leonhardt, Bertholdt, and Reiner chain of elementary, middle, and high schools that were the Titans for the elementary kids, and the Deviants for the middle and high schools.

"Pixis High is pretty cool with us, they're the Garrison, with the roses as their ensigna," Erwin commented. Another set of images flooded my vision.

_I was chained to a steel pole, staring up at three men. One was Commander Erwin, the second I knew instinctively to be Commander Pixis of the Garrison, and the third I didn't know, but I knew he was the Military Police's speaker, the one responsible for my death. I looked behind the men to see Levi staring at me, eyes breaking. I saw Armin and Mikasa being held by Hanji, all three sobbing horribly._

"Hey, you keep fazing out, you okay?" Levi asked. I was suddenly aware that his cold hand was in my hair, stroking sweaty strands back. He froze, realizing his actions.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I cleared my throat. Levi took his hand back and I immediately wanted him to put it back through my hair. "I should get home, it's late," I noticed the black sky out the rain streaked window. Erwin and I stood and said goodbye to Hanji and Levi. We left his home, and parted ways.

I walked along quickly to avoid the rain, pondering those... Memories. That's what they were, I knew that instinctively. But memories of what? Of when? And why did Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, and especially Levi keep showing up? I got into my building and had my finger on the elevator button. It was as cold as a sword blade. Sword... Blade... Blades... Wings of Freedom... Survey Corps... Military Police... Garrison... Deviants... Titans... Leonhardt... Reiner... Bertholdt... Something snapped in my head.

_Blood. Titans. Battle cries. Bloodlust to eradicate these beings that threatened humanity, kept us caged. _

_Erwin, staring at me with kind eyes, welcoming me to the Survey Corps. Hanji showing me a tooth. _

_Mikasa glaring at Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille, screaming at him to get me from Annie Leonhardt's mouth. _

_Armin cheering as Levi finally kissed me for the first time, my giddiness at the fact that he loved me too._

_Reiner and Bertholdt dying by my hands, the 104 Division of trainees cheering for me._

_Nights where only the moon and stars glowed as we proved our love for each other, wrapped in each other's embrace, lips clashing, hands running over each other's torsos and hair._

_The last trial, where they forced my love to take my life. I was happy it was he who took it, happy that the last words I heard were, "I love you too, Eren," in that deep, echoing voice. Happy that my last sight was that beautiful face, obsidian, lightless hair, snowy skin glistening with a gentle tan, perfect lips that I had kissed so many times with so many different meanings, thunderstorm gray eyes full of love for me. Happy that my last feeling was being held in his strong arms, feeling the taught muscles in his torso and arms, the muscles I had kissed and been pressed against like I was something precious. Happy that my last scent was the soap Levi always used, tinged with metal that always burned out from him._

_I remembered._

I dashed out into the rain, running, trying to get back to his home. _Levi, Levi, I remember. I remember everything. I love you. I love you. _I staggered up to his front door, drunk on rain and concern that he didn't remember. But I had to try. I had to.

I pounded on the door. The angel opened it, even more beautiful with my refound memories.

"What brat? Did you get lost?" he griped.

I felt the rain drip down onto my face, soaking my hair and clothes. I stood straight, put my left arm behind me, out my right fist over my heart, and whispered, "Heichou... I remember."

_**Hugs, Tissues, Ice Cream, and Cookies for everyone! Please review! Special thanks to Lady Mari-chan for commenting!**_


	7. The Awaited Moment (Levi POV)

**I love how I'm made out to be such a bad person because I didn't give you creds, Dancer. -_- XD You have to love me, I'm your best friend. XD Anyway, I hope you guys are liking our story! It's interesting-to me, at least, since I don't get to see Dancer's chapters before they're posted. And sorry if I start to make Erwin look like a bad guy or something in a later chapter! I started reading a fanfic last night and it was about Erwin dating Eren and was best friends with Levi and Levi was looking for Eren his whole life and Erwin was an ass and didn't tell Levi he knew Eren. So, because of that dick move, I ****_really_**** don't like Erwin anymore. XD I'm silly, huh?**

**Sorry for the drabble, I just hope you like this chapter!**

**See you guys later~!**

**XStormX**

"W-what?" I stared at Eren incredulously, the boy's eyes mirroring the old determination from our past. And, as I saw those same eyes, it dawned on me. The brat really did remember. And, I started doing something that was completely out of character for me. I hadn't done it since the say this boy's soul left the world, despite the despair I had been in for the next two years, until I passed away from my broken heart.

I, Rivaille, was crying at the mercy of Eren Jaeger.

I lost the mask, hands curling into fists as I frantically started wiping away the tears as my body shook. Sure, I was crying, but I wasn't going to completely give way to my heart. That's just how I was, I hated crying, but sobbing I despised.

"Do you really remember me, you shitty little brat?" I asked, no menace left in my voice. I pulled my hands away just enough to see him nod, and that was it. I felt something inside me crack, and I laced my arms around the boy's waist, crushing him to me in a vice grip. I buried my head into his chest, the grey, long sleeved sweater I had just changed into slipping off of one of my shoulders and covered my hands as they fisted the back of his shirt. I placed a kiss on his chest as I felt his arms wrap around my back, "it took you long enough, you shitty brat."

I felt his body rack with his laugh, and I shut my eyes, feeling his chest vibrate against my face. I slightly smiled, but wouldn't ever let him know that I did. Smiling wasn't in my character. Slowly, I started to calm down. I wiped my eyes once again, lifting my head to look up at the green-eyed boy who I was holding. He looked down at me and smiled widely, and I felt my face heat up. I didn't care at the moment if I was blushing, and by the red blush that painted its way on Eren's face, I was.

I let go of his shirt with one hand, which moved to his face. I cupped his cheek in my hand, moving it so my thumb and forefinger gripped his chin, pulling his head down towards mine.

"Damn your height," I growled as his head was level with mine, my breath ghosting over his lips. I smirked for a moment before I crushed my lips to his, much more passionate than I'd thought I would have been. I lightly bit his bottom lip, earning a chuckle as he opened his mouth. I slid my tongue in, feeling my body heat up and feel electric by his touch. My hands moved to his hair as his moved to my waist. I pulled him closer to me, wanting him to be as close to me as he possibly could be.

Behind me, I heard feet padding on the floor and I pulled away, leaving a half-lidded and confused Eren Jaeger as I pulled away from him completely, groaning inwardly as I lost the warmth I had felt moments ago.

"Eren, you're back?" Hanji asked, approaching in a pair of sweats and a tee, bare feet padding on the hardwood floor. My eyes flicked to the boy behind me, who only nodded. I ran my hands through my hair, the sweater falling to expose a little of my chest. I heard a chuckle from Hanji and glared, my usual mask put back together.

"You really are a petite little thing," she snickered, smirking as I fixed the huge sweater, giving her a death glare.

"At least I'm ripped," I snapped back as I crossed my arms, smirking as I heard a certain green-eyed boy's breathing hitch. I stood a little straighter, smirking even more as Hanji pouted at me, "no fair."

"Shitty glasses," I growled, "go back to watching television." She raised an eyebrow looking between Eren and I with a calculating look, causing me to curse under my breath. I waved my hand, dismissing her. She again looked at me quizzically before giggling as she stalked away. Sighing, I turned back to the brunette.

"Come inside, you're going to catch a cold," I murmured, stepping back for him to step inside, "just take off your shoes or I'm going to wring your neck." The chuckle was my answer, and I headed upstairs to grab him a pair of non-drenched clothes. I found one of my bigger sweaters and longer sweats as I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Rivaille?"

I laughed through my nose, turning to look at the boy with a smirk. He still was so much like a little puppy. I came out of the closet with the clothes in arms, tossing them to him, "strip. This'll probably be much warmer."

His face turned red, and I had to bite back a laugh. He looked at me nervously, "i-in front of you?"

I crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my right hip, raising an eyebrow as if to tell him 'duh, you shitty brat.' He turned even redder, shutting the door behind him as he shed his shirt first, shivering as the cold air hit his skin. I slightly blushed, biting my lip as I walked towards the bathroom, not wanting to embarrass him any further. I shed my shirt, neatly folding it as I walked back into my room and to the closet, looking for a better sweatshirt.

I came out with it up to elbows, and I heard a noise of surprise come from the boy across the room. He was fully dressed, but was staring at me as his neck turned red. "What?" I asked, my voice laced with humor as I stared at the widened green eyes, which seemed to be locked onto my stomach. I looked down at myself: eight pack with a 'v', covered the rest of the way with black sweats and black slippers on my feet, "it's not like you haven't seen this before, brat. I've seen yours, too. Remember that."

I, painfully slow, put on the sweater, shivering as the cold cloth hit my skin. I walked towards Eren, smirking as I opened the door that was behind him, walking out and heading down the stairs.

"Hey shitty glasses," I called, hearing a 'hm' in response, "go clean that damn guest room. You make it look like a fucking pig sty."

Hanji groaned as I started towards her, and she looked at me groggily, as if trying to register what was going on. My fist connected to her side, causing her to whine in pain as she slowly stood, walking towards the stairs as Eren walked down. She turned around and started making a kissy face, along with a heart with her hands. I rolled my eyes, slapping a hand to my face and sighing as a familiar pair of arms came and laced themselves around my small form.

"So, what do we do now, Levi? Does Hanji even remember?"

I shook head, my hands moving to lie on his, my thumbs rubbing over the side of his hands, "She doesn't remember at all. Sometimes, it seems like she does, but then it fades. It's okay, though. She's the same, memories or not. And, about us, what do you want to do, Eren? You just remembered, so I'll put it up to you."

I turned so he couldn't see my face as I stared out the window, afraid of the response. I was the one who killed him in his last life, I was his downfall. Would he want to be with someone like me? Would he really want to try and start a life with me, in a world where homosexuality was looked down upon? Then again, most officers looked down on it back then, but I was fucking Lance Corporal Rivaille, and I didn't give a shit. But, did Eren care this time around? Would he be completely embarrassed by me, would he feel insecure with a stoic once again?

My answer was a head nuzzling into my neck and placing kisses on my skin. I shivered, gripping the hands I was holding tightly. I shut my eyes, giving in to the feeling of his lips on my skin. He pulled me closer, causing me to shiver in delight. Oh, the things this boy could do to me on the inside. I pulled him closer in return, causing him to chuckle and lightly nip at my neck as he moved to my ear. I felt his hot breath over my ear, causing me to shiver once again.

"I want you, Levi," he murmured quietly into my ear, causing me to bite my lip to hold back a slight moan.

"In what way?" I asked breathily.

"In every single possible way, I want my Levi back," he growled possessively in my ear. I knew the kid was possessive, I just forgot how _good_ it sounded. But, he wasn't the only one. I was, along with the dominant one, _very _possessive of Eren.

"So, Eren, would you like to go out with me?"


	8. Nightmare and Tears (Eren POV)

"Did you really need to ask that?" I muttered into his neck.

"Just give me an answer you little brat," he chuckled.

"Fine. Yes. Always yes. Forever yes. And when you decide it's time for us to get married, my answer is yes," I whispered. I felt him shiver as my breath washed over him.

"You need some sleep," he said, "We do have school tomorrow."

"We could always just ditch," I suggested innocently.

I received a Heichou glare. "We have a project to do in Anatomy tomorrow. We are not skipping."

"Fine, fine," I said. "Where's Hanji staying?"

"She's probably gonna pass out on the couch soon. You stay in the guest room."

"Alright."

I didn't move until Levi gently disentangled himself from my embrace. He pointed out the guest room and went to where he slept. I walked to the room and ran into Hanji coming out.

"Here," she giggled, and pressed a small box into my hands before running to the living room. I looked at the box and yelped. She had given me condoms. I swore and tossed them against the wall and curled up on the bed. I had my Levi back. My beautiful Rivaille. My wondrous, wonderful Levi Rivaille. I rolled over and thought, "Shit. Armin."

I reached for my phone and called Armin.

"Where the hell are you?" Armin snarled.

"You never used to snarl at me," I said.

The line got quiet for a minute. "What?" Armin asked.

"Armin Arlet. You were so timid in our last life."

"You..."

"Yeah. I remembered about an hour ago."

"Go find Levi Heichou right now."

"I'm at his house."

"Oh okay," he chuckled. "Use protection." The line went dead.

I cursed and put the phone on the bedside table and rolled over to go to sleep.

_Levi lay unconscious on the ground as I stood in Titan form, protecting him. My mind was clear with only one purpose: Protect Levi. I bellowed as I killed Titan after Titan, praying that Levi would get up. Then, I saw a Titan pick Levi up and hold him up to his mouth. I roared at the Titan and the Titan faced me. I stood still in shock. The Titan was me. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding, mouth dry. I looked around wildly before I realized that I was at Levi's house, safe. Levi was safe. I rolled over and tried to sleep again, but images of a dead Levi haunted me. I finally got up and padded to Levi's room. I gently pushed open the door, wincing as it creaked a little.

"Eren?" Levi asked, voice heavy.

"Um... Hey, " I said, standing in the doorway.

He looked at me, eyes glimmering in the dark. "Did you want something?"

I swallowed hard, "I had a nightmare...," I trailed off, mentally cursing myself for how stupid I sounded. This was Lance Corporal Rivaille. He wasn't going to coddle me. I was taken by surpriseas Levi pulled the covers off one side of the bed and shifted over.

"Don't just stand there, come here," he mumbled.

I stepped into the room before he could change his mind. I shut the door and crawled in next to Levi.

"You've got goosebumps. What the hell did you dream?" he asked, pulling the covers over me and pulling head under his, my hands resting on his waist.

"I... My Titan form... I lost control and...," I blubbered, but Levi had heard enough. He crushed my head to his chest and murmured soothingly to me. "I never thought you could be this gentle," I commented.

"Only for you, brat. Only for you," he whispered into my hair. I felt a cold breeze on my hair, concentrated in one spot. I looked up and saw tears in Levi's eyes.

"What?" I asked. I felt him shudder and sat up. "Why are you crying?!"

"How?! How could you still love me? After what I did to you! I killed you! I took your life! You should hate me!" he cried. I was at an absolute loss. Levi was breaking down like never before. He turned away and curled up in a little ball, body shaking. This was the bravest man in the world, the strongest soldier in humanity's history, and he was heart-broken over having to put down a monster.

"Levi," I said, turning him to me. "I don't hate you. Why should I? I died happy. You didn't kill me. You freed me. And I'll always love you." His eyes were full of hurt and looked like rainclouds.

"You shouldn't. I'm the monster," he whispered.

"No, no Rivai, no. You're not a monster. I'd die infinite times over by your hands than letting the Military Police have me. You honored your promise. And I have no higher respect for any man," I replied softly, brushing away tears.

I leaned down and pressed my mouth against his softly, and felt him clutch at my back, trying to bring me closer. His lips still tasted like black tea and he still was strong and he still smelled like metal. Our bodies pressed together and became tangled in the covers. Levi swore and shoved the covers off, still kissing me. I felt like I was shooting past heaven, caught in the feeling of kissing the man I loved and feeling him kiss back. He bit down on my lip and I gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and I gladly let him. He pulled back and started kissing my jaw, working his way to the hollow of my neck. A heavy, golden feeling spilled into my veins as the moonlight bleeding in from his window cast him into shadows. I clutched at his silky hair and ran a hand up his shirt, feeling the ridges of his v hip bones, 8 pack abs, and chiseled chest. I pressed my lips to his again, parting my lips and deepening the kiss.

"W... We should probably... Stop," he gasped out as I kissed up his jaw line.

"Why?" I asked, kissing down the back of his neck.

"Cause... I don't think. Eren... Just... Please," he whispered hoarsely. "I want so badly to continue, but I don't want it to go that far. We're not even legal yet. Just... Let's sleep, please."

I sighed and slid off him, pulling his back into the curve of my body. He snuggled into the cavity my torso made and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling the covers up to his neck.

"I love you, Eren," I heard him whisper as his breathing deepened.

I gently kissed his temple. "I love you too."__

_**Lol I love you Stormy! And just bouncing off what she said, neither of us sees the other person's chapters until they're posted. So I'm doing the same fangirling as you guys :)  
-Dancer**_


	9. Rivaille and Eren, Dating? (Levi POV)

**Yeah, I don't see hers either, so I fangirl a lot. XD I find a collab more fun this way, I have to admit. It adds a soft of suspense. XD And I bet you guys have noticed, but Dancer doesn't curse. Well, not as much as I do. I'm a loooot like Levi with that, I nonchalantly am always cursing. XD Anyway, I hope you guys like this story! Please, always review!**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off on my nightstand, which caused me to groan and sit up. I kicked the blankets off, shivering at the cold before I realized the brat was still sleeping next to me. Smiling slightly, I kissed his cheek as I kicked him to wake him up. His response was a groan as he rolled over, turned away from me. Kicking him again, and much harder, Eren awoke grumbling.

"Morning, sleepy brat," I growled in his ear as I slipped out of bed, stalking towards the bathroom to turn on the shower. I yawned, stretching as I shed my shirt, looking behind me to see Eren rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I chuckled, as I could've let him sleep a little later, but shrugged it off anyway as I checked the water temperature and grabbed a towel, placing it neatly on the counter across from the shower. Shedding the rest of my clothes and not caring if my lover saw me naked, I stepped into the shower with a contented sigh.

Blinking sleepily, I managed to shower in ten minutes, but stayed in an extra five just for the warmth. As I stepped out, I grabbed the towel and rubbed my hair dry first before wrapping it around my waist. As I turned towards the bedroom, I saw Eren gaping at me, and I cocked an eyebrow. "What, Jaeger?"

Eren shook his head, his red face looking towards the floor. I shook my head, grumbling as I made my way into the closet, finding a fresh pair of boxers along with a fresh, neat uniform. I threw one at Eren, who gratefully took it, as I shed my towel and slipped on the uniform.

"Give that back to me later, Jaeger," I called as I folded the towel and walked to the hamper. Walking out, I took the lended sweats and folded them, putting them in the hamper as well. After combing my hair perfectly, I stalked down the stairs with a pillow, throwing it at Hanji who yelped and shot up, causing me to laugh. I strode into the kitchen to start the coffee maker before heading back upstairs to brush my teeth. I walked back into the bathroom, watching Eren comb his hair with my comb. I growled at him at first, but shrugged it off, as he looked cute. I smirked, walking over and grabbing my tooth brush. He looked at me and scrunched his eyes as a form of a smile. I rolled my eyes, smirking with the tooth brush in my mouth. After I was done scrubbing my teeth, I started to walk out. As I looked at Eren, I contemplated teasing him for the day. I smirked, my mind moving automatically to raise my hand. As I walked past him, I slapped his ass, hearing a surprised yelp from the taller teen. I let out a low laugh, walking out faster as he tailed after me. A moment later, at the top of the stairs, I was caught in his arms.

"What was that for?" he growled in my ear, my body shivering at the tone. He could really do things to me, if he wanted to.

"No reason, shitty brat," I growled back, untangling the arms around me and walking downstairs with a small smirk on my face. I walked past a rushing Hanji, who said a good morning to Eren with her tooth brush in her mouth. I didn't need to see her in order to know she was smirking behind that tooth brush.

"Shitty glasses, we're leaving in a few minutes," I called, pouring myself a cup of black coffee. Eren tailed me, grabbing a coffee mug, and poured some in his own, but added sugar and cream from my fridge. I sighed, that was such a waste of good coffee. Putting the hot mug to my lips, I took a swig of the bitter coffee, sighing in content as the bitter liquid spilled down my throat, the bitter taste in my mouth rewarding.

I put in some toast for the three of us, before walking over to the door and putting on my coat and scarf. I grabbed my bag, throwing it on as the strap dug into my right shoulder, the bag falling to my left hip. Eren followed the motion, his bag falling opposite to mine. I smirked slightly, walking back to the toaster as the toast popped up. I grabbed three paper towels, handed one to Eren who got his toast, and grabbed two for Hanji and I. As she ran over, looking pretty decent as she threw up her hair, I handed her the toast and the three of us walked out the door.

The walk was pretty silent at first, besides the bustling city with the normal deafening car horns, along with the screaming people, until Hanji spoke up.

"So, did you use protection?"

I sputtered, spitting out a bit of coffee as I coughed. Eren patted my back, chuckling slightly, which made me give him a death glare.

"What the fucking hell, shitty glasses? No, why the hell would we? I'm not doing that with him. Not yet," I snarled back, standing straight and glaring at the woman beside me as Eren slipped his hand in mine. I turned to look at him as he blushed, beaming. I shook my head, my lips turning up in a small smile as I glanced at the ground.

_"Corporal, do you believe in reincarnation?"_

_"What type of question is that, Jaeger?"_

_Eren just smiled sadly, "I know that when you kill me, I'll be reborn. Maybe again in this type of situation, hopefully it'll be in a better world. But, I want to show up wherever you are."_

_He faced the window as he said this, but turned to face me with that same, sad smile. I knotted my eyebrows together in sadness, wrapping my arms around the teen. _

_"I'll believe, as long as I get to be with you," I whispered against his back, feeling a hand over top of my own. _

I looked back up at the boy beside me as I readjusted the scarf to cover my mouth.

"Yes, Eren," I whispered to myself, "I do believe in reincarnation."

I looked out towards our destination as I gripped the boy's hand tighter, thinking over that specific conversation as the city bustled onwards, along with our lives.

We neared the school and sped up slightly, licking the crumbs off of the hand my toast had been in. We reached the gate, Hanji stepping inside first with Eren following her, to be greeted by Erwin. We all said hey, while Erwin glanced at me curiously, to which I nodded. As we headed to class, Hanji sped up, leaving the three of us to talk.

"So, Eren Jaeger," the former commander murmured, "what's it feel like to know who you really are? Or, well, were."

Eren looked at me, our hands hadn't left each other's since earlier, when he slipped his hand in mine.

"To be honest, Commander, it's fucking amazing. I have the one thing I always wanted, and now I get to marry him for sure in the future. He's all I ever need," Eren murmured, looking at me as I felt my cheeks heat up. I frowned at him, giving my usual bored expression as I hid the real feelings I felt on the inside.

"This shitty brat is all I'll ever need, too," I growled back at the green-eyed boy, who blushed a dark red. Smirking, I headed into class with Eren following behind me. He let go of my hand, causing me to flinch for a moment before I grabbed it back.

Eyes widening in shock, I froze for a moment, only to see Eren smile and blush in return. He bent down and kissed the top of my head as he sat, and I sat down in the chair next to him.

"RIVAILLE AND EREN ARE DATING!" I heard a familiar-and not all that girly-voice shriek, causing me to slap a hand to my face and slowly crash into the desk. Beside me, I heard Eren chuckle. Sitting up from the desk top and rolling my eyes, I looked over at the boy beside me.

"Well, Eren," I mumbled, "it's your call, you can admit or deny. It's your choice."

Hissing out a sigh, I sat back, shutting my eyes as I prepared for him to deny it.

"Levi and I are dating," he said as he beamed.

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't have much inspiration this afternoon. DX**


	10. Mockery (Eren POV)

_**Really Storm? I don't curse? Okay, partially right. I'm careful about my cursing (what with so many little ears around me with my sib and the child's friends), but I am perfectly capable of unashamedly cursing like a Levi-sailor mix. In any case, Levi's the curser, not Eren lol.**_

(Few weeks)

I shoved several books into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, trying not to breathe in too deeply. Today was basketball tryouts. I gently shut my locker and turned around.

"HOLY...," I yelped.

Levi looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Freaking god, don't do that," I gasped.

"Did I scare you?" Levi asked, lips curling.

"Yeah, sneaking up on me like a fucking panther," I growled.

He smirked at tugged my head down to his. His kiss did nothing to soothe the butterflies flitting around in my stomach. I gently pulled back with a sigh.

"What's up with you?" he asked, eyes slightly hurt.

"Basketball tryouts," I grimaced.

"Brat. You've fought goddamn Titans, fucking ripped up cities, went through 16 years of life without me (I've no idea how you did that), and you're worried about a shitty tryout?" he asked.

I nodded sheepishly. He groaned and tugged my head down again.

"Of course I had to fall in love with a brat who had no qualms about announcing his gay-ness, but quakes at the thought of a _fucking basketball tryout_," he growled into my lips. I pulled him closer and felt him put his hands on my back.

"Go," he murmured.

I walked to the locker rooms and heard, "Oi." I turned and saw Levi. "I love you," he said. Then he turned and walked away from me. I went into the locker rooms, oddly confident now.

"Eren Jaeger?" Coach House asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Hm. Go and see what you can do with Scotty," he said, waving me towards a tall and muscular boy.

"You're the gay kid. The one that's dating Levi, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied.

"Hah. Sure you wanna try out? Playing games might be pretty tough for someone with a dick up their ass," he smirked.

I crouched and growled, "We're underage," as I waited for the check.

"Psh, not like anyone would know. Is he dominant? I'm sure when I kick your ass I'll find his shit leaking out." He shoved the ball to me.

Fueled by hatred and rage, I raced past him, making good use of my past training. He tried blocking and gave a raucous laugh. "Sure all this speed and stamina comes from him putting you into all kinds of positions."

I snarled and took a risk. From the mid court line, I shot over Scotty's head, making the net snap as the ball passed through.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Coach House yelled. I looked around. The rest of the team was staring at me. Then the kid that had originally invited me to play -Blake- clapped loudly, awe written all over his face. His friend -Suka I think- joined him. Soon, everyone except Scotty was applauding me.

"Let him pick his number, coach!" Suka yelled over the din. The coach nodded at me.

"Um... Is thirty open?" I asked. Coach rummaged around in a bin for a moment and chucked a dark green jersey with a blue 30 on it at me.

"Welcome to the Survey Corps," he grinned.

I walked out of the locker room wearing my jersey with the Wings of Freedom on the front to the sound of the school anthem being played for our first game: _Die Flügel der Freiheit_. I sat down on the bench and watched as some of the guys on the team talked with their classmates among the stands. Suka was talking to a girl with curly blond hair, at least 2 inches shorter than him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She giggled and broke away as Suka shot her a wink and walked to the bench. His girlfriend sat down beside a large-eyed girl with long black hair who was teasing her mercilessly.

"Oi," a familiar voice sounded. I shot up and whirled to see my angel.

"Hey, Levi," I said.

"You want me to do that?" he asked, nodding in the direction of Suka. I blushed bright red and shrugged.

"Goddamn it," he snarled and kissed me full on the lips.

I heard Scotty pass by and snicker, "Face down, ass up, that's the way you do it."

"Bastard," Levi snarled at Scotty's retreating back.

"Leave it," I begged. "Just chill here with the team when I go in."

He looked at me strangely. "You're way too nice."

"I know," I sighed as Coach House yelled, "Jaeger! You're in!"

I jogged to the court, already feeling the mockery I was going to hear. I dreaded it, but if I played well, it would all be okay.

_**Oops, who dares to mock Eren? Besides Levi *receives punch* OKAY OKAY SORRY. It may seem that the cursing in here is trying to prove a point, but I promise it's not. It just kinda flowed XD**_

_**Review!**_


	11. Hormonal! What the fuck! (Levi POV)

I stretched, backing off into the corner of the gym against the wall, watching Eren play as I crossed my arms and kept the glare set on my face.

"You can go faster than that, shitty brat," I growled at him under my breath as a familiar chuckle was heard beside me. I turned to see the blonde, bulky man beside me with his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What'd you do?" I asked, grinning as my eyes turned frightening with anger, "tell me, Erwin!"

Erwin just laughed, leaning against the wall beside me. "A certain ass will have mud in his shoes, along with some cheese in his shirt."

My eyes brightened and I hugged the huge man as I tight as I could, causing him to grunt in the effort. I was stronger, but Erwin always had the element of surprise on his side in this life. I was still very happy of what he'd really saved me from my first year here in the alleys.

Erwin chuckled as I let go, "I'll look out for him for you when you're not around, Levi. Always have, even when you went on private missions."

I nodded, sighing in content at the old yet insanely bloody memories. "Erwin, do you ever miss it?"

"That old life?" he grew quiet for a second, pursing his lips as he pondered the question, his back straightening as much as it could as I knew the memories were flooding his mind. I stared back at the court, watching what was mine, smirking as Eren showed them what he had.

I watched people stare in awe, and once again, they were taking a short break. The green-eyed boy sauntered over, and I handed him the water I didn't realize I was holding.

"You're gross," I growled, but stood on my tip toes and kissed him anyway, causing the brunette to chuckle against my lips while I cursed at him.

"Levi, I do kind of miss it. Don't you?" Erwin replied, snapping back into this reality.

"Yeah, I miss it being more acceptable to be gay," I murmured, smirking slightly as I pulled Eren closer to my body. He blushed, red painting his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and I smiled.

"Back to work, Jaeger!"

Eren sighed, kissing me lightly for a moment before bounding back out. I heard someone mumble "cock sucker" and I turned, seeing the same guy as before. I bared my teeth.

"What the actual _fuck_ is your _goddamn_ problem?"

"Excuse me?" he retorted, trying to pull an innocent look on me. I glared, poison shooting into it as my aura turned deadly. I felt Erwin's hand on my arm, but I roughly shoved him off, my eyes not leaving the asshole.

"What's wrong with people being gay?! Can't I love and fuck wherever the fuck I want? Love isn't _body_! It's _personality_, you dumbass! Why the hell can't you accept anyone for who they are?! Damn, I thought Japan was more accepting than France with all of their fucking yaoi. I guess not."

The guy just stared at me, and I knew green eyes were on my tensed form. I turned on my heel, heading for the door as I slammed my fist into the wall, walking out as quickly as I could, fuming.

Eren and Erwin caught up with me, both catching either one of my arms. I stopped in my tracks, my body shaking with anger as I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I looked at my feet, lightly kicking the floor with the toe of my shoes.

"I'm sorry, Eren," I whispered, raising my head to look at him. I watched him shake his head, and I could already read on his face that it was okay. I sighed as Erwin let go of my arm, wrapping my now free arms around my lover.

"I'm sorry, I just…got really worked up. It bothers me when people are asses to you. I know you already know that, along with how I long to protect you, Eren. I love you."

His response was a kiss on the top of my head, his arms pulling me closer as the warmth enveloped me, causing my lips to twitch into a smile.

"Eren, you really are amazing," I murmured, looking up at him. He shook his head and kissed my cheek, causing me to lean into him even more.

"Levi, it's alright. I love you, and all of the things you do. You really do care for me, and I appreciate that very much, but it wasn't smart to start a scene-"

"-I know, Eren. I was blinded by rage. But, I'll leave your practices alone now, that way I don't cause problems," I began to pull away, but he whined and pulled me back even closer.

"No, Levi, please," he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver as my heart ached, "please don't go. Just sit in the bleachers or something."

To this, I nodded, putting my thumb on his chin and my index underneath; I pulled his head down and kissed him full force. Erwin coughed awkwardly, and I pulled away, smiling at my lover.

"Go get 'em, tiger," I growled into his ear as I slightly slapped his ass, smirking in content as he turned red and ran back out, Erwin and I following as I bowed to apologize and headed for the bleachers, next to Suka's girl, along with what seemed to be her best friend.

I felt a gaze on my side and I turned my head to see the two looking at me, and the blonde one broke out into a huge grin.

"Hi," she chirped, causing me to growl at the noise.

"Hi," I growled back, causing her to smirk and her friend to elbow her and laugh.

"Not the social type, are you, Levi-senpai?"

I shook my head, raising an eyebrow at her, and how she knew my name. It seemed she was reading my mind, because she answered: "You're the talk of the juniors. We think you're very brave, and I think you're really cool."

Nodding curtly, I answered with a "thank you" and turned to Erwin, who was chuckling. I stared out at the court, leaning forward as I rested an elbow on my uniform's pants as I put my head in my hand. I watched the muscles move underneath Eren's skin, along with watching the sweat start to form. Grimacing slightly, I knew the selfish desire I'd wanted in my last life was still there. Biting my lip with a low growl, I stood.

"I'm going to the toilet," I growled to Erwin who looked completely intrigued in the practice. Nodding absently to me, I walked out of the gym and into the bathroom to splash water onto my face.

I gripped either side of the sink tightly as my knuckles turned white, staring at myself in the mirror as water dripped off of my bangs and down my neck. I stared into my eyes, catching the faint lust that started to pool through the grey, turning my eyes into metallic silver.

I sighed, shutting my eyes and dipping my head slightly. "Eren," I moaned quietly, shifting as my pants tightened uncomfortably. I gripped the sink harder, gritting my teeth as memories flooded through my brain, causing me to start fidgeting.

Growling in anger, I ran a hand through my hair as I heard laughing and footstes coming my way. By the tone of laughter, and by the voice, I already knew it was the one person who I couldn't see at the moment: Eren.

As if on cue-as always-the green-eyed boy rounded the corner and entered the bathroom, a silent Erwin beside him as green eyes flicked to my form bent over the sink.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked worriedly, running over to me, only to be caught on the wrist by Erwin.

"Don't touch him," I growled at Erwin, who only sighed and shook his head. "You used to have better control, Levi."

"Well, I'm not thirty anymore, and so I have fucking hormones. Not my fault I'm not perfect like you, Smith," I snarled back, my head slightly turning to the side to look at him with a death glare.

To that, Erwin just broke out laughing and holding his sides. Eren just looked between the two of us confused, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Ask the hormonal teen," Erwin retorted, laughing even harder. Eren's face twisted into a smile, before joining Erwin in laughing hysterically.

Letting go of the sink, which made a creaking noise, I stalked over to the two of them, fisting the collar of Eren's shirt and forcefully pulling that fucking shitty face to mine.

I slammed my lips onto his forcefully, which caused him to gasp, and I responded by slipping my tongue into his mouth and pulling him closer. I moaned quietly into his mouth as he did the same, tugging him as close as I could to my body. Breaking the kiss, I trailed kisses down his jaw line and neck, biting the nape of it and moved on to his shoulder before pulling away. A whine of protest left the brat's mouth and I smirked, letting go of him as Erwin made a face at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, glaring poison as my eyes remained the metallic color. I sighed, stalking out of the bathroom and was flanked by Eren and Erwin, Hanji soon running over and squealing about basketball and shit I didn't give a fuck about.

All I fucking wanted was that brat, and I wanted him now. I wanted to be the only one to make him sweat as he was earlier, and I remembered how he looked in his past life writhing underneath me…

Groaning audibly, I picked up my pace, punching the walls that were right in my reach. Growling, I headed out into the lockers to switch shoes and put on my coat. After that was done, I trudged out of the school as fast as I could, causing Eren to run and catch up with me.

"What do you want, brat? Don't you have to go home?" I growled, tightening the grip I had on my bag.

"No, I don't. I have all the time in the world, thanks to Armin," he answered cheerily, which caused me to give him a death stare. He flinched slightly, but didn't leave my side, causing me to try and walk faster, which he matched evenly. Damn him for having long legs.

"Eren, you really don't want to be around me right now," I snapped, my knuckles turning white as they gripped the strap harder.

"I know, I know, Levi. I'm sorry for laughing at you in the bathroom, but I couldn't help it. You were cute," he answered, causing me to growl at him.

"Damn it, brat," I snarled back, glaring full force, "that's not fucking why."

"Eh? What do you mean, Levi?"

"I mean, if you really want to wait, you really might want to get away from me," I snapped, looking into the green eyes as memories filtered through of what I was trying to block out. Locking my jaw, I saw his pause a moment, but continue to walk beside me.

"I'm sure you aren't feeling as bad as you say," he said happily.

Sighing as I slammed my hand into my face, I trudged onwards as he trailed behind me, his hand pulling mine down from my face and holding it tightly. I stared ahead, trying not to look at him and for this to go away.

We neared my house, and I started to slow, my emotions already starting to run wild behind the always-worn stoic mask. Eren copied my pace, rubbing his thumb over mine and smiling apologetically at me.

_Maybe he finally fucking figured it out_, I thought, growling to myself as Eren hopped up the steps, pulling me along with him, _maybe not_.

As soon as we got into the house, I slipped off my shoes and coat. I hung up my coat and unwound my scarf, placing my bag beside the door. As my feet touched the hardwood, I trudged upstairs, already unbuttoning my shirt.

"Ugh it's so fucking hot under this shit," I snarled as I reached my closet, folding my clothes and placing them into the hamper as I tugged off my pants and ran a hand through my hair.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around, placing my hands on my hips. "What, Jaeger?"

"Nothing," he chimed, and I watched his eyes flick lower, and I smirked.

"So that's why you wanted to come home with me, ne?" I asked, raising an eyebrow before I started looking around for some new clothes. As I reached for a pair of sweats I felt a hand grab my wrist. Quirking an eyebrow, I looked at the green-eyed boy, "yes, Jaeger? Do you want something or not?"

I stared into his eyes and saw the smoldering look he had given me. As my body shivered, I pulled him close to me and kissed him full force. Pulling away, I smirked as I saw the same smoldering green.

"What do you want, Eren?"

**So, it was so much fun to write Levi all hormonal and turned on. XD This literally was so much fun, and i can't wait until i see what Dancer does with it. **

**See you guys in my next chapter~!**

**XStormX**


	12. What Do I Want? (Eren POV)

I stared at Levi as I watched his eyes got darker with want. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I tried to sort out my feelings.

"Oi, Eren, you look constipated. What do you want?" Levi barked.

I stared again at his nether regions. If he was anything like I remembered, he wasn't even fully... "STOP. NO EREN. YOU ARE UNDERAGE." my brain yelled.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"What?" Levi snarled.

"I... Levi, I... I want you... But I don't... I don't want to make it uncomfortable for us," I stammered, feeling the sting of blood in my cheeks. I rubbed the back of my neck and stared at the ground, trying not to think about the fact that Levi was somehow turned on.

"Jaeger. You'll be 17 in March. I just turned 17. You and I could do whatever, because we actually can't get pregnant. It's totally up to you."

I looked back at him, trying to figure out what I wanted.

"Eren," he whispered, and tugged me down to press his lips to mine. I hissed and ran my hands through his raven hair, tasting the tea and coffee on his lips. I felt his hips brush mine and felt the unbelievable heat coming from his legs. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I felt my pants twitch as he pressed himself closer, and I could feel the bump between his legs.

"Ohhh. So you do want it," I felt him smirk.

I swore and pulled away from him.

"I want you," I snarled, and shoved him into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. In minutes, we were making out in the shower, the hot water running over our bodies. It got caught on the ridges of his chiseled body as I kissed down his neck. I grabbed his ass in my hands and squeezed it, eliciting a squeal from him.

"You'll pay for that, brat," he snarled. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were flashing silver and he grabbed my hips and shoved me against the shower wall.

* * *

I sat on the edge of his bed shirtless, staring out the window, waiting for Levi to figure out where he had put his t-shirt. God, how had I gotten so lucky? Levi was the perfect man. Okay, sure he was a little rough, and a smidge mean, but he could be kind and protective and sweet and amazing. It didn't hurt that he was handsome beyond belief. His obsidian hair that absorbed every possible sort of light. His pale, porcelain skin. His stormy eyes complete with lightning. His body, 'nuff said. I jumped slightly as arms came around me and cold hands pressed up my torso. Cool lips kissed the nape of my neck, down to my shoulder tip, up my shoulder and the side of my neck, where they rested behind my ear. Levi nuzzled the skin there, probably enjoying the smell of his soap on my skin. I pressed back into the warm cocoon of his taut body, breathing deeply as he hummed and kissed my hair.

"Oi, who's Suka's girlfriend?" he asked suddenly, sitting back on his pillows and pulling me into the space between his legs so my back was stilled pressed against his chest and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Snow's her name," I replied, breathing in his metallic scent and his clean soap.

"Mmm... She said I was cool," he replied.

"You are. And somehow, you're dating me," I chuckled.

"Who's her friend? The one who's her complete opposite," Levi clarified.

"Aria," I responded, nuzzling his neck.

"They seem like nice people, I don't know them very well," he murmured into my hair.

"Snow's a fantastic artist, Aria's really intelligent."

"How do you know so much about them when you've only been here a little bit?"

"I pay attention."

"Shut up, shitty brat."

"Yes, Levi Heichou," I said, and kissed him. I felt his breathing hitch and he growled a little. His lips parted and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, letting it explore the entirety of his teeth and tongue. When he stopped responding to my kisses, I looked at him. Dead asleep. I checked the clock and realized it was 8 already. Damn, had practice only been that long ago?

I gently tucked him into bed and stared at his face. His face was slack and all the scowl lines relaxed. His onyx eyelashes cast spidery shadows onto his cheekbones and he looked young and unstressed. I made my way to get up and go to Armin's when a small whisper caught my attention.

"I...," he breathed in his sleep, "I... Lance Corporal...Eren Jaeger...," and I knew what he was dreaming about.

_Levi's suit was perfectly tailored to his muscular body, the black of it matching his hair exactly. I couldn't see his face; it was hidden by a gauzy veil hanging from a silver band from both his own and my face. He held my hands and stared up at me, and I felt myself grinning. The priest said something to me, and I said the words that I had been imaging since the day I first fell in love with this man._

_"I, Eren Jaeger, take you, Lance Corporal Rivaille, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, until the universe breaks."_

_The priest muttered something to Levi. He spoke, his steady deep voice chilling my bones despite the warm spring afternoon air._

_"I, Lance Corporal Rivaille, take you, Eren Jaeger, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, until time ends."_

_The priest said the word, and he and I gently tossed each other's veil from his face. I saw bright silver eyes wet with tears, a smile like no other plastered on his handsome face. I bent down and kissed him, feeling his tears coat my lips as he wrapped his arms around me._

_"I love you, Levi."_

_"I love you, Eren."_

I kissed Levi's forehead and penned him a note, sticking it up on his mirror before walking to Armin's house. I got to the flat and was greeted by the ecstatic blond.

"Hey Eren!" he grinned hugely.

"Hey, Armin," I smiled.

We walked back to the living room and sat to talk like we had when we were kids in Shiganshina. He couldn't stop smiling. I finally asked him why.

"Cause you and Levi Heichou are happy."

_**:D Thank you to Lady Mari-chan, captainmeow-chan, and Yuumachii for commenting! And thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed this story, I knew how to find out your names yesterday and I lost it, but thank you so much! And to all you who have read this, even that means a lot. Thank you all. I think I speak for both Storm and me when I say that you guys make us want to write more and we love you all :) -Dancer**_


	13. Another One of Those Fateful Days (Levi)

I growled as I awoke to my alarm buzzing. I gripped the cold sheets beside me in surprise, groping for the warmth of Eren's body. Slowly coming out of the haze of the dream, I heavily sighed and felt a slight pain in my heart. In my dream, I could feel it. I could feel his body and mine intertwined, and I could feel that one certain, special kiss. My lips turned up into a small, sad smile as I swung my legs out of bed, stumbling as I started towards the closet, remembering the 'shower' I had the night before as I started smirking to myself.

"Eren," I murmured as his name rolled off of my tongue, my fingertips lightly dusting the uniform as I grabbed it, throwing on my shirt first and then tying the tie. After throwing on pants and the vest, I walked out into the hall and down the stairs to make coffee.

I sighed, looking around at the quiet, completely clean house. It felt different after having the people I loved back in my life; I actually wanted company-well, one certain young man's in particular. My hands ran over the granite counter and retreated as I headed back upstairs to mess with the bed head.

After combing out my hair and brushing my teeth, I sighed as I went down the stairs and heard my footsteps echo, trudging into the kitchen to put toast in the toaster. I poured myself a mug of coffee and put the top on as I walked over to throw on my coat and scarf, throwing the strap of my backpack onto my arm as the toaster went off.

As I grabbed the toast and buttered it, I slipped my shoes on and, with a whispered "I'm off," I silently shut the front door.

On my way to school, I stared at my feet as I mulled over things in my mind, especially my dream. A small smile played on my lips, which I forced away with a frown. I thought about the wedding ceremony and the lining of the veil over the bright, innocent green eyes that shone with a new light.

_What was true love?_ I wondered, lightly biting my lip as I pondered the question. _Do you know who it is, always? How did it look when you found them?_

I snorted a laugh, a twisted smile forming on my face. Was I, Rivaille, really having thoughts like this? I laughed inwardly as my mind flashed back to when I was about fifteen in my past life, a day where everything seemed to change.

_I was living in the alleys at the moment in time, an orphan left to die after what titans did to my parents. I'd had my fare share of encounters before a garrison member had found me when I was a child, and now, I had nowhere to go but the streets. Living was difficult, but I always managed, despite the cuts and bruises from other slum goers. As I awoke that day, passed out against the wall encased in shadows, the world started to spin around me. It felt different, as if I really had something to live for now._

_As I passed through the houses of the Shiganshina district, I was stopped by a man in glasses. He had chocolate colored hair, while his eyes were hidden from me behind his glasses. _

_"Do you need help, sir?" he'd asked with a light grip on my arm. I shook my head rapidly, not daring to say a word. I felt someone crash into my side and let out a hissed breath, which the man took as a sign of pain. _

_"It's nothing," I managed to answer him as I bit back the pain, which caused him to lead me back to his house. For some unknown reason, I followed. Why I did, I wasn't entirely sure at the moment, but what happened next was enough of an explanation. _

_As we entered the small home, a woman greeted him from another room. As she moved to get up, I noticed there was a small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket. Quirking an eyebrow at the bundle, she smiled at me and moved, tilting the bundle towards my eyes. _

_My eyes widened and I took a breath, momentarily feeling as if the world stopped. The baby squirmed, and huge green wide as they landed on me. He stared curiously and gave a gummy smile, in which I returned, my face softening to the small little boy under the white blanket. _

_"He likes you," the woman murmured, smiling warmly, "do you want to know his name, young man?"_

_I nodded hastily, feeling as if I couldn't nod faster. _

_"His name's Eren," the man beside me replied as he sat me down to tend to my wounds. Noting he was a doctor, I relaxed as the woman came over and kissed his cheek. She then tended to Eren, and I watched as the baby suckled a bottle. _

_"Please don't ever mention you met me, please. You two are wonderful, and I wish I had the money to pay you back for this. Don't ever let him know, please, that you met me before, if my name ever becomes known," taking a deep breath and shitting my eyes, I murmured, "My name is Rivaille. Levi for short. If you ever hear of me, please don't tell him. But, he surely is a rain of sunshine on this life. Thank you both so much, especially for letting me meet your baby."_

I smiled to myself, trudging on to school as I met a familiar pair of shoes. I looked up from the sidewalk to his shoes. Then, I looked at his pants, to his shirt, to his neck, and finally, to his face and those innocently green and bright eyes. Well, okay, maybe he wasn't that innocent after yesterday.

"Good morning, brat," I mumbled as he beamed, his hand finding my own as I intertwined our fingers, "can still walk?"

He let out a shocked gasp, causing me to laugh curtly as he blushed and hid his face, "Yes, I can."

"Be happy I went easy on you, then, shitty brat. I have a lot bottled up inside from our past as well as now," I growled into his ear as I drew closer to him. I smirked in satisfaction as his neck was painted red along with the rest of his face, trying to hide it from my view.

I stopped embarrassing him as we neared the school, met up with Hanji and Erwin.

"Hey!" the chimed in unison, Hanji running over and barreling into the two of us.

"Shitty glasses," I growled, standing in front of Eren as to protect him from her. She laughed as Eren chuckled, the four of us walking once again as I squeezed Eren's hand.

"Hey, Eren, are you limping? What happened?" Hanji asked, her voice laced with worry and curiosity.

I broke out into a loud laugh-something very surprising to the crowd around us-and hugged my sides, falling into a crouch as I laughed harder, Eren's face turning crimson.

"N-n-n-no reason, Hanji! You're seeing things!"

Erwin managed to catch on and was dying of laughter beside me, the two of us wiping away tears from our eyes.

Hanji looked at the two of us calculating me before it dawned on her, causing her to beam. "Aww, Eren! How was it? Is he good?"

"HANJI!" Eren shouted, covering his face as much as he could, shaking his head as his body tensed. "I really don't want to talk about this," he groaned as Erwin and I tried composing ourselves. Still chuckling, I grabbed Eren's hand.

"C'mon, guys, we'll be late for school," I said as I felt my face fall into its usual stoic mask. Chuckling as Eren whined, which was followed by Hanji's giggling, we made our way into the school.

"Levi," Eren whined, sprawled out on my floor. I just rolled my eyes as Hanji stared at Eren intriguingly, causing Erwin to chuckle.

"Brat, she's always going to pester you. Just tell her whatever you want," I answered with a huff, crossing my arms, "but I think I want to hear this."

Eren groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands and messed with his chocolate colored hair, "Fine, Hanji."

Hanji squealed in delight, pushing herself to the edge of the couch to stare at Eren as her eyes widened. Eren sat up, gripping the hairs of the carpet, sighing as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, causing me to slightly smirk.

"How was it, Eren? What was it like?"

"It was my first time, Hanji. I wouldn't know the damn difference. And it fucking _hurt_ at first, but it got much better."

Hanji seemed delighted by the answer, but I scoffed, "first time in this life, brat."

As soon as I'd said it, I wanted to kick myself in the face. "Huh?" Hanji asked, dazed for a moment as she stared at me confused, "what do you mean?"

"Nothing, Hanji," I growled as I stood up with my empty tea cup, going back to the stove to fill the cup with steaming water. Putting in the tea bag, I walked over to the living room once again and sat down next to Eren, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean, Levi? Are you talking reincarnation?"

I sighed, reluctantly nodding, "yes, Hanji. Reincarnation exists, for your information."

"So that's what those dreams are?"

I stared at her blankly, "what?"

"You know, titans and blood and experiments. You were a Lance Corporal, Eren was your subordinate and you fell in love with him. Oh, and Erwin was a Commander."

All three of us exchanged looks, and then turned our eyes on her. And, once again in disbelief, we asked, "_What?!"_

**A/N: Hey guys! Again for tonight. XD Writing takes away my fear of tornadoes at least. Ugh. Wind is scary tonight. XD Anyway, i hope you like this next chapter! And thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm sorry i forgot to say how grateful i am! DX I can really be a baka sometimes. Anyway, i hope you guys liked last chapter (Dancer's) as much as i did! XD I started fangirling. Anyway, bye bye for now, and Happy Halloween! You guys are amazing! Love you all~!**

**XStormX**


	14. He Fights for Me (Eren)

Hanji stared at us, annoyance edging her words.

"My dreams... You all are in them. Why is that so difficult for you to get?"

I swallowed hard and looked at Erwin.

"Hanji. Those... Those are real. There used to be a world where Titans existed. We were part of the," he started, but Hanji cut him off.

"Survey Corps. It's real?!" she demanded. We all nodded.

We watched her eyes calculate and put pieces together. Something clicked. A few seconds later, the bomb burst.

"OHHMIGOD I REMEMBER! Levi and Eren and Erwin and Erd and my Sawney and Bean and all the Titans and the fact that you died Eren and... You know, I'm gonna stop talking about that," she said, notching the death glare Levi was giving her.

I shifted my weight and winced slightly. I really did ache. Levi still had his stamina and if anything, he had gotten bigger in this life. Levi smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking, "It's your turn next time."

Petra walked up towards us. "Hi guys! Ready for school?"

"PEEETTRRAAAAAAA I REMEMBER!" Hanji squealed. Petra stared for a moment then launched herself at the squealing woman, laughing maniacally.

"Hanjiiiii I have my friend back!" Petra yelled in our faces while squeezing Hanji. Erwin somehow got yanked into the hug. Levi and I backed up a little, Levi because he hated hugs, me because I was sore as shit.

The two women were laughing and crying as Petra looked over at me. "Eren, why are you limping?"

I groaned and "limped" away as fast as I could, Erwin's laughter echoing behind me. I heard Hanji yell, "Why do you have a bite mark, too? Levi you animal!"

I pulled up the collar of my jacket to hide the wounded area and thought, 'he is an animal...in bed.'

I walked away from them and turned a corner, only to run into my least favorite person: Scotty.

"Move Jaeger," he snarled. I sidestepped quietly. He stared at me, a sneer splitting his features.

"You look like you're hurting down there, Jaeger," he sneered.

"I actually exercised last night," I said simply. That wasn't a complete lie.

"Riiiiiight. Was he dominant? I'm sure you guys did it right after school too. The parking lot? The soccer field?"

"What?! No!"

"Hah, sure not. I guess you just like to get fucked like a toy. You know, I'm sure one day Levi'll leave your ass. Now that he's gotten his dick in it."

"L...Levi wouldn't do that."

"Mhm. Yeah, sure. Once a dude gets into your pants, I'm sure he'll leave you. But of course, shoving his junk into your ass probably gives him a rush."

He was enjoying this. He was enjoying making fun, making me doubt the love in our relationship, making me hurt from every corner of my heart.

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about?" a snarling voice drifted over my shoulder.

Scotty looked over my shoulder and smirked, "Looky there, you shove your cock up in Jaeger's ass?"

I turned to see Levi looking like he was Ares. His eyes were the dark grey of thunderclouds with lightening. His aura promised death to anyone who touched him. Touched me, actually. He was tensed and I could see the anger in his muscles.

"You want to run that by me again?" Levi asked in a dangerous tone.

"I think you got into his pants. I'm sure he loved it," he sneered, loathing and mockery in every syllable.

Levi suddenly lashed out, every ounce of his carefully controlled anger erupting into an inferno. He smashed his fist into Scotty's nose, making it crack. Scotty screamed and struck back, grabbing Levi's shoulders and trying to flip him over. He tossed Levi up in the air, who pivoted and landed in a crouch, a sneer twisting his face into an inhumane smile, like a Titan's. Levi snarled and lunged forward, grabbing Scotty around the waist and tackling him. I watched in horror as Levi got pinned under Scotty. Levi's eyes locked onto mine. They said, "Stay out of this." The two boys wrestled on the ground, Levi's powerful arms working as they held Scotty off. Levi growled and flipped Scotty over and punched him full in the face.

"Enough!" I heard Petra yell.

"No, Petra-sensei," Levi snarled, wrestling with Scotty.

"ENOUGH!" I never heard Petra yell before.

Levi and Scotty looked at Petra, Scotty's face looking shocked at the shout. Levi's eyes tightened almost imperceptibly and he got up. He stepped back and allowed Scotty to get to his knees. Then he swung back and kicked him, like he had been forced to do to me.

"Rivaille." Petra said sternly. Levi glared at her, but stepped away, grabbing my hand.

"Mock us again, I dare you," he said calmly to Scotty, who was sporting a broken nose and several bruises.

He dragged me away and slammed me against a wall.

"I love you," he hissed, and kissed me full force.

"Levi, why did you beat him up?" I said, gently moving away.

"No one, absolutely NO ONE, hurts you. That's a law," he snarled.

"Levi...," I started hesitantly. His eyes softened slightly.

"I'll always love you, Eren," he whispered. I leaned down and hugged him.

"Thank you," I murmured into his shoulder.

"Anything for you," he replied.

"You know, you deserve a reward," I smirked.

I felt Levi shudder as I finished, "And this time, I'm in control."

_**Aw shit! Take it away Storm! Thanks to all our readers and commenters! **_


	15. A Lustful Day, Ne? (Levi)

I smirked and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the wall. "I surely hope you know what that means," I growled back, starting to lightly tug him towards the lockers and the main entrance of the school. High schoolers had gathered around the ass and his bloody nose as we walked by, my glare setting into my features once again. I saw Erwin, whose eyes showed his laughter, while his face was set into a look of concern. I smirked devilishly back at him, and I eyed Petra, who was walking over to us, "Rivaille, where do you think you're going?"

"Either his or my house, Petra. You really don't want to know why," I answered back in a growl. She seemed to get the message, sighing and crossing her arms.

"I'll send Erwin or Hanji with your work later," she mumbled, turning back to the huge crowd that was forming. She walked away, yelling for everyone to get back to class, and I snuck out with Eren.

The road home was long, considering what the shitty brat was doing to my head. A couple times I looked at him and heard him chuckle, causing me to tighten my grip on his wrist for him to yelp in pain. I smirked, releasing his wrist slightly, causing his hand to slip into mine.

We pressed on, the city folk staring curiously at us as I glared at them; especially at the few times we had to stop as the cars passed through. Sighing audibly, I felt Eren rub the back of my hand reassuringly, and I turned to glare at him.

"This is your damn fault, fucking shitty brat," I snarled, aura filling with both death and desire. Eren just chuckled, causing me to glare at him harder.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but i'm really not," he replied, and I pulled him to me, kissing him hard before pulling away a minute later as the light for the crosswalk turned green and people started to move.

"Levi, why don't we go to my apartment?" Eren asked, pointing a finger down the street, towards the large apartment complex.

I nodded, and he walked ahead of me this time, pulling me along. I didn't complain, and I just stared ahead, looking for the apartments, "Is Arlert home?"

"No, he's either at work or out at the college today for class," Eren called back to me, making me nod in approval.

"Good," I growled back, my voice losing its usual edge. I heard the brat chuckle again, and I growled at him. But, sooner rather than later, we appeared at the apartments. I followed him to his and Armin's, looking around as we walked into the small but convenient apartment, probably bought by Armin as he knew Eren was coming.

I was then dragged past the tiled floor of the kitchen and down a short hallway, and was pushed into a room packed with boxes along with a large, queen sized bed. It had a blue comforter, since it was winter out, and the headboard was a cherry wood. As I examined it, I was pushed onto the bed, my lips immediately being claimed as I fumbled with my shirt, stripping off the vest along with Eren's and then fumbled with my buttons. Eren did the same with his shirt, and as we were released from the heat of our shirts, Eren's arms grabbed my wrists, pinning my body to the bed as he straddled my hips.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" I growled, my mind slightly hazy with lust, along with the boy's green eyes in front of me.

"I wanna be the seme," Eren whined, causing me to chuckle at the Japanese word. I regained my composure, a useless glare in my eyes as it showed no venom, I was sure. I rolled my eyes, attempting to flip us over but Eren was quicker, pushing me down into the bed.

I wiggled my wrists out from under his hands, causing me to cross my arms over my chest. The green eeys wavered, showing the sadness as he whimpered, giving me puppy dog eyes. I growled, rolling my eyes and sighing as his mouth turned into a pout.

"Are you really a fucking kid, Jaeger?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I shut my eyes for a moment, contemplating the idea. With a huff, I opened my eyes and stared up at the boy, my body going slack.

"Do whatever you want," I murmured, biting my lip at what I meant. I felt the slightly cold fingers brush down my stomach and to my belt.

"Rivaille," he murmured as he leaned close to my ear, the warm breath causing me to shiver, "thank you. I know this goes against you, especially with your old life. Thank you, Rivaille."

The brat then kissed me, sweet and softly as the cold touched my legs, causing me to shiver. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me and kissing him back the same. And, not a second later, we were engulfed in that sweet bliss.

"I love you, Levi," Eren groggily murmured beside me as he wound his arms around my waist. I rolled over to rest my head against his chest and I felt his breathing slow. I stroked his arm with my thumb, running my thin fingers over the tan, slightly muscled boy as his arms that were around me slackened. I thought back to what he'd said, and how my back was now hurting like a fucking bitch, but just sucked up the pain.

My old life was a mess in the streets. I always, even now, slept with a knife under my pillow as my senses heightened from the past and how I used to be at this age. Drugs, dealers, assholes, and prostitutes. Shutting my eyes as to repel the old memories, my body started to shake, my nails digging into the boy's arm. I felt myself slipping into the ice I felt in my stomach, and before I realized, I had actually just fallen asleep.

_"__Levi~!" the greedy woman cooed, causing me to growl in disgust. _

_"__What the hell do you want?"_

_"__How much money do you need?"_

_The answer caught me slightly off guard, causing my eyes to widen slightly. I was out, yes, and I needed another hit, so I was willing to take as much as I could get. But, suddenly, a man walked in and saw me. His eyes widened, and he started yelling as he brandished a knife. Immediately knowing the situation as the woman tried to calm her man down, I made a run for it. _

_As I slid past them in record time, with adrenaline coursing through my veins, I sped onward, but was soon caught by a gang of thugs who always decided to pick a fight with me at the right time. I growled in annoyance, since the man was gaining, and backed farther into the darkened alleyway. The gang, along with the very murderous man, smirked, looking content. I rolled my eyes and tskd, pulling out a knife of my own as they advanced. A cruel smile invaded my lips as adrenaline took over, shutting my brain down as I advanced. The men came forward, and in my stupor, I felt something warm and heavy run down my side. Laughing, I fought them still. That was when-_

"Rivaille!" A voice yelled, causing me to stir as I growled at the annoyance. Suddenly, a bright light with green orbs flowed into my vision, "Rivaille! Wake up, please!"

I stirred, glaring at the boy as I sat up and rubbed my head, slightly wincing as I remembered the past events, my dream a hazy memory in my mind. "Eren," I murmured groggily, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in his neck.

"Are you okay? You were screaming," he said worriedly, pulling away to look at my face.

"It was just a bad dream, Eren," I said softly, not sure why I was actually acting loving. I cupped his face in my hands, old memories of just him flowing my mind and filling my heart to the point where it felt like it was going to burst. I put a hand over his heart, feeling it beat against my palm as I sighed in content.

"Eren," I moaned quietly, flipping him onto his back and straddling his hips. I kissed him full force, yet gently, and I felt my heart leap as it was returned. I felt his hands travel over my nape and into my hair, causing me to grip him closer. I kicked the blanket off of us and kissed him hard, pulling away to see the green eyes slowly growing into a smoldering, yet hazy green. I smirked and kissed down his neck, leaving a hickey and a few bites along the way. I felt the moan vibrate in his throat and I smirked, kissing his skin.

All of a sudden, a throat was cleared, causing me to stop and turn my head, and Eren seemed to have a look of mortification on his face. I looked to see who it was and froze, eyes widening. There stood a twenty year old Armin with a hand over his mouth to try and hide his laughter and distress.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I would've written more-probably-if i didn't have Dancer breathing down my neck. XD Love you, Dancer~! Anyway, sorry for not posting earlier, was at her house all weekend pretty much. Slept over and went to Diwali with her(a festival of lights for you people who didn't know like me and aren't from the same culture. XD) It was AWESOME. And i didn't eat meat for two days, and i'm still amazed i managed. Anyway, so long. **

**I love you all~! Please review, for the both of us!**

**XStormX**


	16. Birthday and PDA (Eren)

I stared in horror at Armin standing in the doorway. The blond man's eyes sparkled with mirth as he took in the fact that A) We were in the same bed, B) We were kissing, C) We were making aroused noises, D) Levi was straddling me, and E) We were ass naked.

"Don't mind me, just go back to whatever you two were doing. Besides each other I mean," Armin cackled and dashed out.

I groaned and flung my arm over my eyes in embarrassment.

"Well... I guess we'll continue another time," Levi growled unhappily. He got up and wobbled his way over to his discarded uniform.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I mocked.

"Shut up," he snapped, and yanked his pants on.

* * *

We went into the living room and sat across from Armin. He looked over at us, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"I thought you were out today," I said.

He shrugged, "I was finished with class, so I decided to come home. Hey, it's technically my apartment you're in," he protested against Levi's glare.

Levi sank back into the cushions, grumbling and shooting angry glances at Armin.

"I am your elder in this life," Armin reminded him. Levi grumbled some more as I laughed at Armin's flawless logic.

"I hope you're not too sore, Levi," Armin said kindly.

Levi gave Armin a death glare and leaned against my shoulder.

Armin and I and eventually Levi fell into conversation about random things, school, friends, sports, et cetra. Then Armin brought up Mikasa.

"She wants to visit for Christmas, Eren," Armin noted, sipping the coffee he had made us.

Levi groaned, "I swear if she gets mouthy with my I will kick her ass to next week."

"Levi," I admonished. "That's my sister. She's just a little protective. Besides, it's not necessarily her I'm looking forwards to."

Levi looked at me, face blank but I knew he was confused.

"Your birthday, smart one," I said. Levi's eyes widened.

"I totally forgot," he said softly.

Armin laughed, "Well, there we go. We'll have a party for Christmas and Levi's birthday..."

"At my house," Levi interrupted. "It's the right size."

"We could do it here," I said, watching Levi's Adam's apple bob with a sip of coffee.

"No," Levi said firmly and kissed me to stop further protests.

Armin coughed, "Um... Mind not doing that in front of a grown man? One who basically watched you grow up, Eren?"

"Don't like it, then leave," I said, wrapping my arms around the short man.

Armin sighed, "Great, I've got no choice."

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO PDA POLICE NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!" Armin screamed, shoving his way between the two of us, holding us apart with his hands.

I burst out laughing as I remembered Armin doing that to Mikasa and a childhood friend of ours when he'd caught them kissing in our garden. Levi was furious and socked Armin in the stomach. Armin winced but continued to yell at the top of his lungs, "WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO NO PDA PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION ARE NOT ALLOWED WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!"

I sank into the couch, crying with laughter as Levi gave up and sank into his side of the couch, glaring at Armin and me, as if to say, "I hate you both."

Armin hugged Levi and grinned, "Once I leave then you two can make out as you please. Just please don't have sex here. I'd rather not come home to moaning and slobbering noises again."

Levi shoved him off, "Yeah yeah, we learned our lesson. Just be glad you didn't walk in an hour earlier."

I watched Armin go pink as Levi smirked, "We'll do it at my house from now on."

"Please," Armin said squeakily. He got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and said, "I'm out. I'll be home at 5." He looked at us firmly and left.

Levi immediately leaned towards me and kissed me harshly.

"Ready for your birthday? It's only in a month," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around the man.

"Mmmm... I get to meet your sister. Fantastic," he grumbled.

"Oh, she's not so bad, Levi. Just give her a little bit. She'll warm up."

"Hmph. Just kiss me."

So I did.

_**Sorry it's a wee bit short, wasn't feeling super inspired today :PP But I have some people to thank.  
Alois0227  
Fou-Chan  
Gigglefits28  
LoloLovesAnime  
Molly600  
MysticMaiden 18  
Reyle  
YuumaChii  
animekpopgirl1122  
captainmeow-chan  
Lady Mari-chan  
Scarlet Lawliet  
KyynelPuro**_

_**Thank you guys for favoriting, following, and commenting on our story. And to all you others who read our story, thanks a bunch. I've looked at our stats and they're unbelievable. Thank you all so fucking much. I love you all and thank you for supporting us :) 3**_

_**-Dancer**_


	17. Ignoring Me (Levi)

"What the actual fuck, Hanji? Now is not the time to get all high and fucking mighty," I snarled, my mood harsher than usual, "it's been two fucking weeks without having sex with him. It's been one where he _hasn't even fucking talked to me_."

Hanji held up her hands, palms facing towards me, "Easy, Rivai. It's not my fault he's already sick of you in this life."

I snarled at her, giving her a deadly glare as I slammed my locker shut, the locker itself denting under my hand. I stormed my way out of the school, Hanji running to keep up with me.

"Rivai, why don't you just tal-"

"Hell fucking no, shitty glasses," I snarled, fuming as I sped up. Hanji just sighed, walking beside me as she kept my pace. She placed a palm on my head, ruffling my hair as I glared at her.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"No," I sighed, my anger slowly dissipating, "I have today off. Not as many people go to the library towards Christmas."

"Oh yeah, your birthday's in a couple of days, right?" she asked excitedly, causing me to slightly wince. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, causing me to sigh and shake my head.

"I kind of don't want it to be. People have family to see, and, well…you know my past birthdays, Hanji. They were never celebrated, not that I really cared," I shrugged, the smell of gasoline filling my nose, along with cigarettes. I glanced around at the taxi cabs, retreating into the warmth of my coat. I turned my eyes up to the cloudy, grey sky. _I hope it snows tonight. I don't want to go to school. _

"I care, Rivai. But, you know that. Anyway, is anyone in your family coming to visit? I know my family's too busy," she huffed, her lips turning into a pout. I just shrugged, not really caring, "probably not."

She pulled her hand off my head and it fell back into the cardigan's pocket that she was wearing. As we crossed the street onto my block, I yawned and stretched, shivering as a cold breeze fell through my jacket. Hanji chuckled and bounded up my house steps, unlocking the door and stepping inside as I followed in suit. I took off my shoes, putting on slippers along with Hanji, and I headed upstairs to change.

I yawned as I stretched once again, shedding the warm clothes with a large, baggy sweatshirt and fuzzy, black pants. I shivered again, sighing sadly as I missed the extra warmth that used to be here beside me.

Walking into the bathroom, I played with the post-it note that was once on my mirror in my fingers before placing it again onto the counter. It read:

_Rivaille,_

_I didn't want to wake you, since you look so cute in your sleep. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, Armin's expecting me. See you soon. I love you, Heichou_

_ Eren_

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. That fucking shitty brat had done it once again. Only, this time, he was pulling away after he had broken all of my walls. I growled and trudged out of my room and down the stairs, rubbing one of my eyes as I started to yawn, walking over to Hanji.

"Oi, shitty glasses, do you ever get lonely?" I asked, looking at her curiously as I dropped my hand from my eye.

She smiled softly, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my small frame. I, instead of pushing her away, welcomed the hug and hugged her back, hiding my head into her shoulder.

"Levi, this is real love," she murmured into my ear, stroking my hair, "and I'm sure he really loves you, too. You just need to talk to him."

I gripped onto her cardigan, sniffling slightly and rubbing my eyes as they teared slightly. I pulled away, sitting down on the couch and curling into a ball as I put my mask on my face, flipping through the channels with barely any interest. I felt a hand in my hair and looked up at Hanji momentarily, who sat down beside me. I knew this wasn't at all normal for me, but with love, nothing ever was.

"Levi," Hanji whispered, sitting beside me, "talk to him."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," she answered, "and if he's ignoring you, be you and slam him into a wall and beat the truth out of him."

I chuckled at that, smiling slightly at her as I turned my attention to what was on the cartoon channel, not really paying attention to the plot line. Yawning, I grabbed the neat blanket from behind me and wrapped it around myself, snuggling into the back of the couch. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I awoke to what I imagined to be bright green eyes and a warm, slightly muscled body, but was extremely disappointed. I looked to see Hanji curled up on my back, her glasses fallen off somewhere and her hair a mess. I stood up, causing her to fall and wake with a start. I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs, heading to the shower to get ready for the day-until I noticed something white glittering on the lawn and roads as the sun sparkled against it, and I walked towards the window.

"Hanji!" I yelled down the stairs, "It snowed! No school!"

I was greeted by a yelling as she came into my room and attacked me with an exasperated hug, causing me to growl at her. She chuckled, looking happy to see me as my normal self, and stood up, walking out of the room and heading downstairs. Taking her lead, I headed to my bed and curled up, falling asleep once again and unconsciously groping for the blissful warmth that used to appear at my bedside.

As I awoke once again, I curled up into the blankets more, trying to stay in the warmth as long as I could. After what felt like an hour, I grumbled and got out of bed, putting on slippers as I went downstairs to turn on the tea kettle. I yawned, shivering as the cold air made its way through the oversized sweater.

"Levi~!" Hanji cooed, bounding over to me, "we should go get Erwin and Eren~!"

Sighing and feeling my heart ache with the shitty brat's name, I glared up at her, crossing my arms, "Why?"

"Because they're our friends, and one's your boyfriend that you need to work shit out with, idiot," she replied back, slight anger lacing in at the end of her sentence. Sighing in defeat, I heard her squeal and she grabbed her cell as the tea kettle whistled, and I went to the cabinets to grab a packet of hot chocolate, along with milk. I made my own and put the liquid to my lips, sighing in content as the liquid traveled down my throat.

"Make me some!" Hanji whined, causing me to glare as I gulped down the hot chocolate. I rolled my eyes, turning to the sink to wash my cup and spoon to put it in the drying rack, "Tell me to do something again and you're cleaning my entire damn house."

Hanji whined, but grabbed herself a cup and was starting to make it herself as I walked upstairs to go shower.

My lips turned upwards as I sighed in happiness at the hot water, steam rising from the heat. It felt great on my body, and I stayed in the shower much longer than needed just for the warmth. Eventually, I got out and threw on a pair of tight, black jeans and a fitted long-sleeve shirt. I blow-dried the longer hair I had, noting I needed to shave my undercut soon. As that was dry, I looked over myself again and smirked, running a hand through my hair and made my way downstairs.

I was met with an excited Hanji, who was already bundled up in a coat, scarf, beanie, and a pair of gloves. I chuckled at the sight of her, "You look fucking ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes as I shrugged on my coat as well as pulling on my scarf and ear muffs. I pulled on a pair of gloves, slipping on a pair of boots as I heard a giggle from Hanji. I glared at her, which caused her to grin, "You look _so_ adorable!"

I rolled my eyes, "where are we going, Shitty Glasses?"

"Erwin's, we're meeting him and Eren there, since he lives close by."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled, walking out of the house as I pulled the scarf up to my nose, the cold air hitting my cheeks. Hanji followed me out, bounding out of the house and onto the sidewalk. She started to walk down the street, and I reluctantly followed.

Well, I wasn't really that reluctant. I wanted to deny it, but I was anxious to see Eren, and I prayed that he would actually talk to me. I wanted to both deck him in the face and kiss him at the same time, especially for how fucking distant the idiot was being.

"Hanji," I called, a thought popping into my mind, "I need to borrow you tomorrow. I'm going to get a tattoo."

"Eh?!" she yelled, calling back to me as she turned around, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm getting a tattoo before the break starts. It's a blue wing, like out old one, like our school emblem."

"What do you need me for?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

"I need someone to be there with me, and I need help keeping the surprise. It's going to be on my right side of my back, only outlined in blue."

"Ooh, is this a surprise for Eren?"

I shrugged, pulling the scarf back over my mouth, "more or less."

She giggled at that, twirling back around and walking faster, causing me to pick up the pace. Eventually, but not too long, we reached Erwin's place, heading inside the apartment building and barging in to Erwin's house.

"Oi," I called as the blonde stood from his couch, dressed in sweats and a baggy shirt. I slipped off my coat, placing it on the rack he had along with my scarf and slipping off my shoes. I took off my ear muffs and put them on the shelf above the coats, barely able to reach.

Erwin chuckled, "you still wear those ear muffs?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? They were a gift from you guys, and it's not like I have winter stuff to go around," I growled back, stretching and plopping onto the couch as I heard someone take in breath.

I looked around and saw a certain pair of green eyes, a pang of hurt in my chest as I went rigid. I sat up straighter as he opened his mouth and then closed it, looking like a fish out of water.

"Oi."

"M-morning," he answered shakily, hanging up his coat and looking outside the door for a moment. I raised an eyebrow, but the two acted as if they didn't notice anything. I shut my eyes as the door opened and closed again, and a pair of shuffling feet was all I heard. Cracking open one eye, across the room I was met with cold, unwavering dark eyes, set in a glare as they looked at me. I opened both of my eyes, growling lowly, "Do you always have to greet me like this, Mikasa?"

There was a small chuckle heard from Eren, and I glanced over at him as he moved to sit between Erwin and me. I gave him a look that said _is this the reason you've been a fucking prick the past two weeks?_ and leaned into him, causing Mikasa to glare as she took a spot on the floor, next to Hanji.

"Well, welcome to Trost, Mikasa," Hanji said cheerily as the raven haired girl smiled back.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, causing her to look at me with a stoic expression. Oh well, it was better than a glare.

"About, what, two weeks, maybe a week and half, now?" she answered, her voice laced with slight confusion as she calculated. I turned to give Eren a death glare, and he looked at me sadly. Leaning his head towards my ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Levi. I would've told you, but you know how Mikasa is."

I growled at him, crossing my arms and moving a slight bit away from him.

"Quit sulking, Levi," Erwin and Hanji said, "suck it up."

I rolled my eyes, baring my teeth at the two of them, "thanks for the fucking help, guys."

"Hey! I comforted your lonely a-"

"Speak of last night again, I fucking dare you," I snarled, glaring daggers at Hanji, who glared back, but shut her eyes and let it go.

"Anyway," Erwin cut in, grabbing everyone's attention, "what do you guys want to do?"

"CHRISTMAS MOVIES!" Hanji screeched, causing us to cover our ears. Erwin chuckled at her request, getting up to go get his Christmas DVDs. I scooted back into Eren's side again as I felt him wrap his arm around me, interlacing our fingers.

I sat up straighter for a moment to growl "you're gonna get it later" in his ear, causing him to shiver and smirk. He nodded leaning back into the couch, and he looked as if he was trying not to focus on what I'd said. I smirked, leaning back as well before kissing him on the cheek. He chuckled, and I heard a low growl from in front of us.

"He's _mine_, Mikasa. _Mine,_" I growled back. That earned a laugh from Hanji and Erwin, but Mikasa and I just glared at each other until Erwin started the movie.

"You're coming home with me," I growled at Eren as I put my ear muffs on.

"But-"

"No. Hell no. I've spent two fucking weeks without your ass, hell fucking no, Eren Jaeger," I snarled, putting on my jacket and wrapping my scarf around my neck. Eren looked between Mikasa and me, worried.

I pulled out my phone, quickly dialing the number I had now memorized, "Oi, Arlet? Get your ass to Erwin's. I'm kidnapping Eren for the night, and no, I'm not asking permission. Just get your ass over here."

"Respect your elders, Levi," Armin chided with a chuckle, "I'll be right over."

"No, I will not respect you," I growled, and I heard the man chuckle as the phone clicked, causing me to lock my phone and drop it into my pocket.

Eren started to laugh, along with Hanji, causing me to roll my eyes. They were still laughing as Armin pulled up, jogging up the steps and coming to a stop in front of the door as he opened it.

"Hey, guys," he called cheerily, smiling brightly at us.

"Hey," everyone but me said in unison, shrugging on their coats. Erwin shivered at the cold, taking a few steps back to retreat into the heat of his house.

"What's up, Arlet?" I asked, running my thumb over my scarf as I grabbed my ear muffs, and I heard a light chuckle from Eren. Rolling my eyes I just put them around my neck for the moment.

"Got a call from an ass," he stated with a smirk. I smirked back, lightly hitting him on the arm, "thanks, man."

"But, I have to bring Eren back with me. It was the deal with Mikasa," Armin murmured, looking down. I glared at him, grumbling as I put my ear muffs on. "Fine, then," I growled angrily as I stormed out the door, Hanji hurrying to catch up with me.

"Levi! Wait up!" Hanji yelled, causing me to sigh and slow down, stopping at the end of the complex. As Hanji caught up, I saw a green coat running towards us, chocolate hair blowing wildly as Eren ran to catch up with us. I felt my body tense, and I looked at the snow, kicking it.

He eventually caught up and put his hands on his knees, panting. Rolling my eyes and thinking about how he should have higher stamina for a basketball player. Slowly, I looked up at him and into his eyes, "Jaeger."

"I'm sorry, Levi. I have a surprise for you, and I can't risk it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he panted, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me towards him. And, before I realized it, warm, soft lips were on my own. I shut my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him softly, but passionately.

"I love you, Levi," he whispered in my ear as he pulled away. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as he moved to leave. I gripped his hand tightly with both of mine, and I pulled him back to me for a moment. I grabbed him by his jacket collar now, forcing his head down to my height, and started to kiss his neck. Then, I bit him hard, sucking on his neck and pulled away after a little while, looking satisfied at the red mark. He blushed, his green eyes bright yet smoldering, and took a step back as he kissed my forehead, "I'll see you later."

I nodded, sighing as I turned around and walked down the road with Hanji, glancing back to watch the brat get into Armin's car. After that, I made a left, heading into town.

"Levi, where are you going?"

"To get a tattoo," I answered, "I've spent way too damn long waiting."

"THIS FUCKING HURTS WHAT THE HELL!"

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GET A TATTOO DUMBASS!"

I glared at Hanji, wincing as a sat down. She put ice on my back and I hissed, glaring up at her.

"How the hell does this hurt? You've had Eren's dick up your ass, and this hurts?!"

"That was inside of me, and I didn't have him digging into my fucking back like this did," I snarled, locking glares with a brown pair of eyes.

"Idiot," she sighed, sitting on the bed. She shook her head, chuckling as she handed me some painkillers and a glass of water.

"Thank you," I muttered and took the medicine, laying down on my stomach and burying my head into a pillow. Hanji lightly ruffled my hair as she got off the bed, heading who knows where. Eventually, the pain wore off enough and I could move around and touch my back with only a slight pain. _High pain tolerance_, I thought to myself as I made myself macaroni and cheese for dinner. I huffed as I poured it into two bowls, making my way to Hanji as she leaned against the island. I did the same, scarfing down my food and washing my dishes, Hanji following my lead. Then, the two of us headed to bed.

One more day, and then it was Christmas break. Two days until my birthday. Finally, I was almost eighteen.

_**So... This is Dancer. I've a little bad news. Stormy has a cold. She wrote this and told me to upload it for her. So I did. She should be better soon, but just an fyi, we may not be posting as often. When she feels better though, we'll be right back on track!**_

_**-Dancer**_


	18. What I was Hiding (Eren)

WDWS

I looked out the window at the falling snow, listening to Mikasa saying something about our parents. I actually could not have cared less about what our parents had done while I was gone.

I was thinking of Levi.

That look he had on his face, the one when I told him I'd been avoiding him because I'd been saving a surprise for him. That look of incredulity and relief. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Are you listening?" Mikasa asked.

"Hm?" I answered.

"Eren," she groaned, "Will you pay attention while I'm here?"

"Sorry, Mika," I said and turned to her. Her eyes sharpened.

"You're thinking about Levi, aren't you?"

"Heh heh... Yeah."

"What is it about him?" she demanded, leaning forward. "He does nothing but glare and scowl and curse and beat up on his friends."

"No! I mean, yeah he does that, but he's very sweet. He's kind and brave and handsome and gentle with me. He's perfect for me, Mikasa."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again as my phone went off. I picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Hi Eren," Erwin's Kingsley-like voice filtered through the receiver. Kingsley, like Harry Potter Kingsley. The calm member of the Order... Nevermind.

"What's up, Erwin?"

"What time is the Christmas-slash-Levi's birthday party?"

"Um... It starts at 5, I think. I got to get there at 3, though. Hanji's gonna drag Levi out and let me and Armin set up."

"I'll come help you."

"Thanks man. Do you think Levi will like his birthday present?"

"Duh. I gotta go though. Bye."

The phone went off and I looked at Mikasa.

"So we have to be there at 3?" she verified. I nodded and glanced at the clock. 2:40. May as well be there early. I stood and stretched and Mikasa stood too.

"You know, Levi's pretty lucky, with what you got him," she commented as we stepped out into the cold winter air. It was brisk and leeched the warmth even from under my coat.

"I hope he likes it. It still kind of hurts," I replied.

She gave a small grin, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "He's my life."

We got to Levi's house and I reached to open the door when I heard a loud crash accompanied with a lot of swearing. We dashed inside to see Armin swearing loudly on the floor beside a ladder with a star beside him.

"Armin!" Mikasa exclaimed and ran to Armin.

"FUCKING GODDAMN LADDER SHITTY FUCKFACE RUNGS FUCKING UNSTABLE AS SHIT WHAT THE HELL FUCKING OW IT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER" he roared as Mikasa helped him up.

I cracked up laughing and stumbled into a couch, burying my head into a cushion.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, Eren?!" Armin snarled at me.

I just kept laughing as I fell onto the couch, legs in the air, arms hugging my sides.

"Eren! Don't laugh!" Mikasa protested.

"I'm... I'm sorry Armin. It's just so funny," I gasped out. Armin just glared at me until I was able to stand, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Go put the fucking streamers up," Armin barked and set the ladder back up.

About an hour later, Erwin showed up.

"This looks fantastic, guys," he gushed, taking in the meticulously done tree, blue and white streamers everywhere, and everything cleaned to the point where they shone. The three of us were dirty and sweaty. Erwin chucked clean clothes at us.

"Go get changed before Levi gets here," he said.

We retreated to separate rooms. I switched out my pants, wondering how the hell I'd survived more than a week without talking to Levi. Without feeling his arms, without kissing his lips. I took off my shirt and stared at myself in the mirror. Tall and lanky, my toned body looked less chiseled than it would have if I was shorter. Smooth with a few blemishes and bruises, courtesy of Levi's masochism. Well, one of the marks on my body was my decision. I pulled the shirt on and made sure my chest was covered, as well as my back. I carried my clothes downstairs where I stored them in the back of Armin's car. He and Mikasa came in and did the same. We crashed on the couch and waited for the others to show. Soon, Petra arrived with Suka, Snow, and Aria in tow, as well as a few other members of the basketball team and swim team that I had made friends with. A small congregation in all.

Suka and his girlfriend immediately sat down beside me as Aria went off to get food.

"Levi's got a nice place," he said.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Dude, you are so in love. It's all over your face," he laughed.

I blushed and listened to the conversation around me.

"GUYS HE'S COMING!" Erwin bellowed.

We all scattered and his behind things where we knew Levi couldn't see. I watched as the familiar shadow approach the door. It was flung open and in walked a god.

His hair was shadows pinned to his snowy scalp. The skin was gently flushed with the barest brush of pink from the cold. His eyes were light grey, like rain clouds when the sun broke through. His frame was short and muscled and perfect. He looked around, eyes narrowed.

"Hey Levi!" Erwin called.

"What the fu-," he started, but every jumped up and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Levi scowled happily and thanked us. We continued talking and I kept getting sidetracked by the food and nervousness. What if he hated my present to him? What if he scoffed? What-

"Oi, you okay? You look constipated," a deep, chilling voice asked.

I turned to see Levi standing behind me.

"Happy Birthday," I squeaked.

"Thanks," he said. "Now what's wrong? What were you hiding from me?"

I swallowed hard. "I don't want to give it to you here, or now."

He gave a gusty, irritated sigh. "Fine. When the guests leave, I want you to tell me."

I nodded and Levi gave a small smile and walked off. I watched him and knew I had until 9 that night to get the courage up.

I sucked in a breath and made my way over to Levi, who was staring at his birthday cake that Petra had made.

It was green with the Wings of Freedom on it, and it had little etchings of blades and 3DMG and itty-bitty figurines of people.

"You outdid yourself, Petra," he said hoarsely.

"You only turn 18 once, Rivai," she laughed.

She turned and called everyone to the cake. We all bellowed out in chorus the birthday song, making Levi wince.

When we ended he said, "You all sing like shitty donkeys. But thanks."

He blew out the candles and locked eyes with me. They seemed to say what he wished for: me.

The crowd cheered as Levi cut the cake. I made my way forward to feed him a piece, as tradition dictated.

"You're the only one who's gonna feed me," he said.

I nodded and picked up the bite-sized piece of cake in my hand. I brought it close to Levi's mouth. His lips closed around my fingertips and his teeth gently scraped them. He locked eyes with me and I gently pulled my fingers away. Then, before he could do anything, I grabbed a dollop of icing and smeared it all over Levi's face.

"God dammit you shitty little brat!" he roared and I did the best thing possible. I ran.

I cackled and shoved my way past people, running towards the stairs when a force tackled me.  
I fell and felt cold icing spread across my own face.

"How does that feel?" Levi snarled.

"Awesome," I winked. Levi bent down and gave me a quick kiss before getting off me to wash his face.

I walked around and noticed Aria standing off in the corner by herself, watching the party go by.

"Hey," I said, approaching her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess. I decided to give Snow and Suka some space," she grimaced.

"You don't have someone special?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I probably won't for a while. I envy you though, Eren," she said, eyes serious.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You've fallen in love. The forever kind. There's nothing you have to hide from Levi; nothing you'd want to. You two are obviously created for one another. And I know you'll never leave each other," she said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find someone," I said.

"Yeah, I suppose I will. But go enjoy yourself, cause you only get to celebrate your boyfriend's birthday once a year," she chuckled, and shoved me away.

I walked off, thinking over what she said. She was right, there was nothing I wanted to hide from Levi, I wanted him to know me in every way possible, show him everything I was and had. I half-grinned. Funny how intuitive Aria was. She knew what I had needed to hear, even if it wasn't on purpose. She deserved someone nice for her.

9 o'clock rolled around and the party-goers went home, leaving Hanji, me, and Levi in the house. Levi went upstairs to change.

"Hanji..." I started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks for getting rid of him."

"No problem. Now go make up. And out," she laughed.

I chuckled back and walked upstairs to Levi's room. I knocked on the door and heard a rough, "Come in."

I walked into the room. The only light came from the moon and stars outside the window. Levi stood, looking outside it.

"Levi," I said.

He turned to me and I stepped into the moonlight's path on the bedroom floor.

"What is it?" he asked, voice full of curiosity.

I turned around and pulled off my shirt and he saw my first tattoo, the white Wing of Freedom.

"That one's not your present," I whispered.

"Then what is?" he demanded.

"Happy Birthday, Levi," I turned around slowly and he gasped, actually gasped as he saw my chest. Across my heart, in calligraphy letters was "Rivaille". Surrounding the letters was two sets of 3DMG.

He stared, grey eyes silver in the moon and starlight. He stared at my tattoo.

"That's why you wouldn't touch me...," he whispered.

I nodded, "You can touch me now though."

"When did you get the wing?"

"Hanji told me you got to blue one, so I got the white one."

"Fucking shitty glasses."

"So... You forgive me?"

He stared into my eyes and moved closer to me. His sweater clung to his torso, snug enough for me to see the edges in the stomach and chest. His jeans were slung low on his hips.

"Eren, you could burn down the world and I'd forgive you," he whispered. I drew him into a hug. I felt his breaths warm my chest. His small frame was strong and firm.

He gently pulled his head back and kissed the tattoo. I gave a small moan as pain shot through my body along with a pulse of pleasure.

"Careful," I panted. "It's still sore."

Levi took no notice though and kissed my chest again, before pulling my lips down to his. My hands came up to hold his hips as he ran his hands over my back.

"I love you," I whispered.

We kissed for a long time and somewhere in the process, we ended up in nothing but our boxers.

"Eren... I want you so badly," he groaned as I picked him up and held him at my level. "But, you're under 18, and I'm 18, and..."

"Levi," I growled, laying him down on his bed and leaning over him. "I give you my official consent to do whatever you want with me. We'll stay quiet about what we do, and I know Hanji, Erwin, Petra, and Armin will. I love you. And today's your birthday. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Then kiss me," he gasped.

I pressed my lips against his roughly, cradling his face in my hands. I could taste the cake left on his lips, smell the sweet scent of his cologne that drove me absolutely crazy.

"Levi," I gasped against his lips.

"Say my name again," he gasped as I kissed his cheeks.

I chanted his name as I kissed down his neck, hissing, "Levi. Levi. Levi. _Levi. Levi. Levi_," between kisses. He arched his back and groaned as I kissed his neck and shoulders.

I leaned over him, staring into his beautiful face. It was vulnerable. I'd never seen him like this before. His silver eyes were wide and his lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed. His sculpted body was heaving under mine. My hand was pressed against his hip bone. My other stroked through his midnight hair like it was a strand of pearls. He kissed my tattoo again and I hissed in pleasure and pain. I gripped his hip and hung my head, our foreheads touching, breaths mingling.

"I love you," he panted.

"I want to make you feel good," I murmured into his sweet lips. "You're driving me crazy Levi. I love you. I love you so much. I'd burn down the world, make everyone bleed, do anything for you."

"Eren... I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to. But could you... Please... I don't want to get you in trouble... But I can't help," he stammered, eyes wide and scared and vulnerable.

I kissed him again softly, pushing him farther back onto the bed.

We didn't have sex. We made love. It was gentle and full of emotion that neither of us could express. There were no screams or yells or panting, just soft moans and kisses and gentle bites all over our bodies.

When we were finally exhausted, we leaned against his intact headboard, holding each other in our arms.

"Happy birthday, Levi," I whispered.

"Thank you Eren," he whispered, stroking his hand along my stomach. "I love you."

"I'll never tire of hearing that," I murmured into his sweet, sweat dampened hair. "I love you too."

He fell asleep first, grey eyes a raincloud grey of satisfaction and love and sweetness. I felt his breathing slow and deepen and his stress-lined face further relax as he slipped into a deep slumber. I fell right after him, following him into the gentle world of peace and dark in which I could only see him, only hear him, only feel him, only taste him, only smell him. My paradise.

_**I unfortunately will not be able to update until my dearest Storm is feeling better and until this Saturday is over with. I have an Academic team tournament, like Quiz Bowl, and I'm a defending Language Arts category placer, so I need to focus. Thank you guys for your support. **_

_**-Dancer**_


	19. Surprise Visit from Mother (Levi)

Two weeks passed by, and they consisted of just Eren and the reincarnated squad. We played around in the snow together, along with watching movies and walking around town until we either needed to be thawed out or it got really late. Christmas break, though I'd never admit it, was always the best one out of the others. Probably because of my past birthday's party.

That party was the best I'd ever had in my life, the only time people actually, truly cared about me. I truly had Eren to thank for that, for how much that boy cared. He could be a brat-as he was all the time-but he was very caring. He was more than I could ever ask for, truly, more than I deserved.  
I zoned out in class, thinking about him as one of my teachers droned on about something. I thought about how that boy managed to love me, in this life and the last. Sighing as the bell rang and our teachers switched out, I sat up and caught Petra smiling at me. Her gaze flashed to the seat beside me, then back, causing me to look at the emerald-eyed boy who seemed to be ogling at me. Chuckling and rolling my eyes, I looked back at Petra, who winked as she gathered her things for the lecture. Twirling my pencil as she began, I leaned forward and jotted down notes, until a loud shuffling was heard outside the door.

"PETRA-SENSEI!" a voice sounded behind the door, a whine following it as the classroom door was slammed open. A breath was sucked in behind me, and I turned to see Suka, looking petrified.

"Am I a freak or something?!" The girl whined, unmistakably Snow, putting her hands on her hips as a girl, younger yet taller, tugged on her arm.

"Snow-"

"You shut it, this is all your damn fault," Snow snapped back to the brown haired girl, looking around the room and stopping behind me, glaring daggers at the already petrified Suka. As she scanned the room again calculatingly, she stepped in, followed by the brown haired girl and a snickering Aria.

"Snow, you are beautiful," Petra said as she sighed, her shoulders drooping. "What's this about?"  
"GIVE ME A HEALTH LESSON!"

"What on?"

"Tell me why a thirteen year-old can get their boyfriend to French kiss them, while I'm sixteen and mine won't. How does that even work, anyway? Are, like, both tongues in the other's mouth? Is it really awkward?" Snow opened her mouth, tongue rolling out as she bit down on it, glaring behind me once again.

"It's awkward at first, and yes, both tongues work that way," Petra put a hand over her face, shaking her head, "as to the age thing, how long have they been dating?"

"Two weeks this past Monday," the brown haired girl answered cheerily.

"For me it's been half a year. He will barely touch me, it worries me sometimes," Snow sighed, looking hurt. She crossed the room as Aria walked in and started laughing harder, sitting down in an empty chair.

"Go get laid by Makoto," Snow snarled at Aria, glaring daggers.

How I was holding in laughter was beyond me, and I heard the 'thunk' of a head hitting a desk behind me.

"Snow," I interjected, "maybe he's just taking it really sl-"

I was cut off by a certain green-eyed brat's laughter, and I turned to see him holding his stomach as he laughed even harder. Two pairs of blue eyes gave him deadly stares, causing him to quiet down and curl into a ball. Well, looks like someone was made like me, I thought.

I turned back to the girl, who looked like she wanted to cry.

"LEVI-SENPAI HOW DID YOU GET EREN TO KISS YOU?!" The girl whined loudly, eyes filled with determination.

"It-it happened by him remembering something," I looked down at my desk, trying to hide the slight blush on my cheeks, "I was the one to kiss him."  
"So, I gotta take charge, then?"

I snorted a laugh, "something like that, yes."

The brown haired girl had dropped her head, her shoulders vibrating with laughter. Another laugh was heard, this one a bit higher in pitch. Snow looked at her dark haired friend, Aria snickering as she started to gasp for air.

"I'm sorry-Snow-" she gasped as she tried to control her laughter. Soon, the class started to laugh, Suka just starting to groan behind me.  
I turned around, looking at Suka with a smirk, "lot to handle?"

"You wouldn't even be able to imagine," the boy groaned back, his hands knotting in his hair as he groaned again, "I just don't know about that kind of stuff."

"Don't worry, you will. You two seem perfect for each other," I murmured back. He looked up at me, raising his head as his hands fell back onto the desk, smiling with a slight blush.

"Thank you, Levi," he said back, eyes flicking to his girlfriend from what I could assume.

"Snow," Petra slightly growled, her voice still having a happy tone in it, "please go to class now. I have a lesson to teach."

"Gomenasai, Petra-sensei!" Snow whimpered back, grabbing Aria by the arm, along with the brown-haired girl. A tall man then appeared at the door, opening it and grabbing Aria from Snow, who glared.

"Makoto," she growled as the group trudged out of the room.

The class was quiet for a moment, breaking out into laughter as the group left.

"Class, back to work!" Petra snapped back at us, causing me to roll my eyes as everyone but the reincarnates cringed. Slowly, the class went back to normal, same with the school day.

* * *

I walked out of the last class with Eren in tow, pulling out my phone as it started to ring. Pressing the 'answer' button, I put the phone to my ear, growling a "hello?"

"Levi!" A voice cooed from the other line, causing me to bite my lip.

"Konnichiwa, okaa-san," I growled back, gripping my bag tighter as Eren laid a hand on my arm. I caught his questioning look and shrugged.  
"We're here to visit, Rivaille!"

I growled into the phone, and mock hurt played into my mother's voice, "Don't be so mean, Rivaille! I'm your mother!"

"Hai, hai, okaa-san," I growled back before switching to French, "why are you here? I thought you and Father were too busy on business, even for my birthday."

"Well, we're dropping by for a visit! We got a day or two off!"

I sighed, slumping my shoulders, "when will you be here?"

"We're here now!" She cooed, squealing. Ugh, she sounded so much like Hanji. "We also have a surprise for you! We're at your apartment now, see you soon!"

I groaned as I hung up, looking over at a curious Eren. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"My parents are here, and they have a surprise for me at my place," I grumbled, glaring at the floor.

"I'll go with you," he answered, his voice soft.

"I love you, so much," I murmured back, placing a kiss on his lips as we headed out together, Hanji catching up with us on the way. Heading towards my house, we chatted over homework and the new boy Makoto Tachibana that Aria was dating. As we reached our destination-me dreading it as much as we could-the door opened to reveal my parents, causing me to growl quietly in my throat. I reached behind me for Eren's hand, and he squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Welcome home, Rivaille!" The raven haired woman chimed, her alabaster skin that was visible from the black knee-length skirt and white polo shirt lighter than mine. I grunted as a hello, stepping inside with Hanji and Eren as I slipped off my shoes, stopping in my tracks to see a blonde, curly haired woman with a similar color of eyes to Eren's and a purple dress sitting on my couch. Those eyes would never compare to my Eren's, though. Eren's were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, even in that life.

"Who the hell is that?!" I snarled, balling my fists, "and why the fuck is she sitting on my white and clean couch?!"

"Calm down, honey!" Mother cooed, smiling at me. I bared my teeth, glaring daggers at her. I slipped off my bag and jacket, Eren and Hanji doing the same as they eyed the girl on the couch.

"Rivaille, this is Tessa! Her family's been friends with ours for years!"

"Hi. Now get the fuck out of my house," I snarled at the both of them, glaring harder. Both looked shaken, and that inwardly made me smile.

"Rivaille! Knock off your attitude or you're going to your room!" She sighed, pulling on the smiling mask once again. "Tessa's going to be your bride, Rivaille."

I gaped at her a moment before doubling over on the floor laughing. I kicked my feet into the air, hugging my sides. At that point, Eren and Hanji joined me, supporting themselves against one another.

"What? What's so funny?!" Mother asked, furious.

"Okaa-san, I'm gay as hell," I answered, chuckling as I looked over at Eren, who caught my eye. I smiled at him, "and I found the man I love here. I need to be in Trost, and I need to be with him. I love him, with all of my heart."

I glanced at my mother, who looked horribly disgusted. "Y-you bring this shame onto our family?! I thought I raised you better!"

"Quit being a damn bigot! I was born gay, and I had only one person in mind to ever marry! Now, with that said, I don't fucking care if you cut me off or some shit. This is my home, though. I'm not moving out of here. My boyfriend and I have already fucked all over the house, so I doubt you want it. With that said, get the fuck out of my house!"

If she didn't look like it before, she looked utterly disgusted now. The girl on the couch moved over to my mother's side, her movements ghosting Mother's as the two stormed out.

Wiping the tears that had made their way into the corners of my eyes from laughing, I sat up on the floor, smiling over at Eren. He seemed delighted, slightly blushing at the fact I'd told.

"Did you-" Hanji started, but I cut her off.

"Yup. All over the house. I like the smell of sex and teen hormones, don't you?" I smirked up at her, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Levi, I hope you really don't mind being cut off."

I shook my head, standing to pull my lover into my arms, "never. Eren's worth more than them combined. He's all I want," I murmured as I buried my head into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Well," Hanji said with a stretch, "it's been a long day, don't you think? Let's head to bed, that way you guys can go make out or whatever in your room."

I smirked, grabbing Eren's wrist and tugging him up the stairs and into my room. And, damn, that was one great night.

_**Hey guys! Gomenasai for taking so long. I had a cold, plus Junior year and 3 fanfics can get pretty hard to keep up with. Also, my laptop's broken, so Dancer here will be posting for me. Thank you all for sticking with me, I love you all!**_

_**oh! Dancer did fanstastic in her competition. 1st in Language Arts, 3rd in the Quick Recall rounds (like rapid fire with a team or four people).**_

_**XStormX**_


	20. Pleasure (Eren)

_**I suppose I should explain the **__**Free!**__** reference. See, Stormy decided to introduce me to the show and in doing so, realized that the character of Makoto is the absolute perfect match for me (and in turn, the character of Aria, go figure XD). So, she and I decided that though our main focus of this is (of course) Levi and Eren, we'd add a little of ourselves in there. It's not difficult to find which characters are based off of ourselves. Obviously, not our real names, yada yada yada.**_

_**On with the story!**_

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling, Levi breathing peacefully beside me. I shifted around a little, wincing as the muscles in my back and ass clenched. I stared over at Levi, taking in the piece of art that he was. His colorless skin looked cool and unlined in sleep, calm and peaceful. His slack mouth was opened slightly, little puffs of air warming my skin. His onyx hair was plastered to his snowy forehead. His strong hands rested on the blanket covering his stomach, which I knew was flat and rippled. His bare chest moved up and down slightly with every puff of air.

His phone went off and, despite the pain, I lunged to answer it. I didn't want Levi to wake up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Um... It appears I've reached the wrong number. Forgive me, I was trying to call my son," a deep, masculine voice answered.

"Are you trying to contact Rivaille?" I asked.

"Yes, actually."

"You've reached his phone, he's just asleep."

"Ah. So I'll assume you're Levi's boyfriend."

I felt ice coat my veins a little. Despite how nonchalant Levi had acted about getting cut off from his family, I was worried about it. "That would be me."

"Could you give Levi a message for me?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell him I'm proud of him."

The ice melted a little. "Sir?" I couldn't believe I'd heard him correctly.

"I'm glad he stood up to his mother. I'm glad he told her he's gay. I'm glad that he's found love in you."

"I think that Levi will be very happy with that, sir."

"Now, I can't contact him much. I will however continue to support him in indirect ways. Tell him not to worry."

"Yes sir."

"Eren?"

"Sir?"

"Thank you for making my son happy."

The line went dead and I stared at it, my heart beating happily.

"Who was that?" a slurred, growly voice asked.

I looked down to see Levi's mercury colored iris's shifting blearily underneath pale lids. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his warm forehead.

"Your father."

"What did he say?" Levi demanded, grabbing my wrist and sitting up in bed, staring at me wildly.

"He said he was proud of you for standing up to your mom. He said he's glad you've found love. He said he'll support you indirectly, even if he can't talk to you much."

"He did?" Levi's eyes were full of hope.

"Yeah," I said, bringing my lips down to his. He returned to kiss and pressed himself against me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hey, Eren," he murmured.

"Mm?" I asked.

"You have a really big dick. I don't think I've ever told you that."

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, feeling the blush in my cheeks and pulling away from Levi. He gave a satanic laugh and rolled out of bed, wincing.

"Let's go, Titan boy," he grinned, dragging me into the shower.

Levi thankfully did not violate me in the shower, but helped to soothe my sore muscles. We went downstairs after getting dressed and I couldn't help but stare at Levi as he bustled around the kitchen making coffee and toast. He stood facing the coffee maker and I crept up behind him. I set my arms around his waist and felt him instinctively lean back into the cavity made by my body. He smelled like his signature cologne, _Le Beau Male _by _Jean Paul Gaultier_. I read it off the bottle in his bathroom. It was a minty, cold smell, just like him. I nuzzled his neck, searching for more of his smell. Underneath the cologne, I could smell the combination of chemicals that burned out naturally from his skin; a mix of metal and cotton and water. I placed kisses all down his neck and felt him shiver. His breathing sped up a little. I shut my eyes and gently nipped at his neck and felt his arms wrap around my own at his waist. I felt him close his eyes and lean back into my touch.

Several clicks sounded off to our left along with a loud cackle of, "GOT YOU."

Levi and I's eyes flew open and we turned towards a dancing Hanji who was punching buttons on her phone frantically.

"HANJI!" Levi roared and leapt for her. The woman twirled out of reach as my pocket starting buzzing frantically.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to see texts from Erwin, Petra, Armin, Suka, and Blake.

I opened the one from Erwin: "_EREN, that is awesome!_" along with a picture of Levi and I in the kitchen just a few seconds ago.

Petra: "_AWH OH MY GOD_".

Armin: "_D'awww_".

Suka: "_Dude, that's adorable_".

Blake: "_Damn, you two are cute_".

All had the picture attached, and I couldn't help but laugh as Levi chased Hanji all over the house, screaming things like, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," and, "FUCKING SHITTY FOUR EYES."

I looked down at the picture and saved it. After a few taps to the screen, the picture of me kissing Levi's neck was my background.

* * *

"No, dude, like this!" Suka said in the gym during lunch.

"Like... this?" Makoto asked, checking his shooting stance against Suka's, Blake's, and my own.

"There ya go!" Blake said. Makoto grinned and shot the ball, making it hit the rim and bounce in.

"I thought you were a swimmer," I mentioned, lining up my own shot.

" I am, but I actually want to get passed the ball when I play with you guys," he said, brushing hair out of his eyes.

I laughed, then choked as a hand grabbed the back of my jacket.

"Ack, Levi!" I exclaimed.

My boyfriend dragged my away from a laughing Makoto, Suka, and Blake.

I stumbled backwards behind Levi as he dragged me around to an empty hallway and into Petra's classroom. He slammed the door shut and dragged me to a secluded corner that you couldn't see from the door's window. He slammed me against the wall, color further leeched from his skin and hair in the dark.

"Levi, what are you doing?" I hissed.

Levi grabbed my collar and yanked my lips down to his. They crashed together and he wasted no time in fitting his mouth to mine and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I gave a small moan and pressed myself closer to the man, wrapping my arms around him. Still holding the collar of my jacket, he pushed me into a chair, lips still locked against mine. He leaned over me, opening and closing his mouth in a way that was extremely sensual. His hands released my collar and slid down my sides, stroking over my hips and to where my legs met under my pants.

"Levi! What are you fucking doing? We're in school!" I hissed.

He gave a devilish smirk and bit his lip and pulled down the zipper of my pants with a smooth gesture. He leaned forward and kissed me again, stifling further protests as he gently yanked my pants down far enough to where he could pull my manhood out of my pants.

"I've literally been horny since the moment I woke up. Shut it and enjoy," he murmured into my lips.

He pulled away and gazed downwards. He licked his lips and knelt in front of me. I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for it. I felt a slight dampness brush over the tip, and I immediately hardened under Levi's skillful touch. I looked down and got even harder at the sight in front of me. Levi's eyes were fixated on my manhood. He looked up at me, a smirk touching his lips. He lapped at the head, causing me to stuff my fist into my mouth to stop from crying out. He sucked at the head, tonguing the slit before sliding down the shaft. His tongue wet the entire thing as he slid the entirety of it into his mouth. And that was a feat, although he was more of a challenge for me. I tossed my head back, hands making their way into Levi's hair, a gasp escaping my mouth as I felt the back of Levi's throat. He sucked and hummed and moaned, sending shivers through my entire body. He pulled off it to take a breath, dragging his tongue on the underside of it as he went. He gently nipped at the head, causing me to slap my hand over my mouth again. He breathed over the damp skin, air sending pleasure up my body.

"Levi," I gasped.

I felt him chuckle and slid my dick back into his mouth. His hands held my hips. He gently tugged me towards him and hummed around me again. I looked down and almost came undone at the sight in front of me. His silver eyes were shut, pink airbrushed over his pale cheeks, perfect lips surrounding my genitals as he sucked. I felt his teeth rake along my length as he took me deeper and I tossed my head back, my groans and noises muffled through my hand. The only reason I had learned to be this quiet was because Hanji had invited Petra over for the night, and we didn't want to scar our teacher. My hips involuntarily jerked towards him, spearing myself deeper. I felt his smile and he hummed more around me, tongue swirling around my member.

'L-Levi... I-I'm...," I panted, and gently swore as Levi pulled back enough to tongue the slit and blow air over my aching dick again as I felt heat pool in my stomach.

"Go ahead, Eren," Levi smirked, and slid my member back into his mouth just in time to catch all of the liquid spewing from the wet tip. I gave a groan and slid down a little towards him, pleasure coursing through my system. Levi licked the entire thing clean and tucked me back into my pants, making sure I looked presentable.

"Enjoy that?" he asked, grabbing my hand and leading my back towards the gym.

"Yeah," I said, voice weak,

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "You can repay the favor tonight."

_**Aaaanndd I hope you liked that :) Yes, first time writing that.**_


End file.
